Mi amor
by Magdas
Summary: El amor es una etapa en la vida que puede traer consigo lágrimas y sonrisas, sufrimiento y felicidad. Y en aquel momento en el que sufres, la vida puede sorprenderte de una manera tan diferente e inesperada, que, por más que lo intentes, ya no volverás a ser el mismo.
1. Atrasados

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta, con otra historia que, espero les guste.**

**Para contarles un poquito de que trata todo esto, les digo que saqué la idea de una película que me gusta mucho (no les diré el nombre para que no la vean muajaja), por lo que entenderán que la idea no es mía al 100%. D todas formas, le iré agregando de mi loca imaginación, así que se pareceré en algunas cosas, y en otras no.**

**De verdad espero que nadie haya visto la pelí, o me arruinaran la historia :(**

* * *

**_El club winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes._**

* * *

_La pregunta que muchos nos podemos hacer es, ¿Qué lleva a un exitoso productor musical de 35 años, seguro de sí mismo y enamorado de su trabajo, a pasar horas sentado en las rocas de una isla desierta?_

_Solo hay una cosa que puede cambiar la vida de una persona de tal manera: El amor._

**(POV RIVEN)**

Era un día cualquiera, después del trabajo, llegué a mi casa, como siempre hago, sonriente y alegre por saber que allí al fin podría descansar y disfrutar con mi amada esposa, Darcy.

-Darcy –la llamo cuando entró en la casa- amor, ya llegué.

No hay respuesta. De seguro esta tan atenta a su telenovela, que no me ha escuchado llegar.

Llego a la sala de estar y la buscó con la mirada. El televisor está apagado y no hay rastros de que ella haya estado allí en algún momento del día.

Comienzo a asustarme y decido ir a buscarla a la habitación. Inconscientemente subo corriendo la escalera de la hermosa casa que tenemos. Ambos somos profesionales, tenemos una buena situación económica y por lo tanto, contamos con algunos lujos.

Busco en el segundo piso. La biblioteca, el baño.

-¿Darcy?

Nada.

Y la habitación. Me extraño al ver el gran ropero que tenemos, con las puertas un poco abiertas. Me acerco y las abro de golpe. Esta vacío.

Solo mi ropa se ve. Ya no están los vestidos elegantes, las faldas y las blusas más caras que hayamos visto y los zapatos que combinan a la perfección con las carteras que también han desaparecido.

-¿Qué demonios?

Recorro a habitación, intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica a todo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, un sobre de color blanco con mi nombre escrito en él, llama mi atención.

Lo tomo intrigado y lo abro rápidamente.

_Riven:_

_Te llame unas cuantas veces a tu trabajo, pero no estabas disponible._

_Sé que no confiabas en mí y que siempre quisiste descubrir algo, pero lamento decirte que no hay nada que descubrir._

_Me voy, me voy y punto. Te lo ruego, no me busques. Respeta mis decisiones como yo he respetado las tuyas._

_Darcy._

* * *

Y durante los días siguientes comencé a hundirme en mi propia tristeza.

Todo me recordaba a ella, hasta lo más mínimo que hiciera, la traía de vuelta a mi mente.

Si encendía el televisor, lo único que había eran películas románticas y dramáticas. Intente leer, dedicarme a la lectura y olvidar todo, pero los únicos libros que conseguí trataban sobre la separación del matrimonio y de cómo enfrentarlo. Tampoco ayudo.

Y me quedé solo, en una casa enorme y vacía, llena de recuerdos dolorosos que, al mismo tiempo, eran los recuerdos más hermosos que podía tener en mi vida.

Como he dicho, hundiéndome en mi propia tristeza.

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

* * *

Existe un grupo de cuatro chicas de 23 años que sobresalen de el resto de las chicas de su universidad. Sus nombres:

Stella, una chica extrovertida, divertida, siempre viste a la moda y es en verdad hermosa. Se describe a sí misma como una persona que no cree en el amor.

Layla, más tranquila que Stella. Ya está comprometida desde hace tiempo con un chico que para ella, es demasiado metódico y demasiado aburrido.

Flora, es una chica sana y muy deportista, solo la diferencia una cosa de las demás: aún es virgen.

Y por último, Musa. Una chica impredecible, a veces niña y a veces mujer, es una fiel creyente del amor y una enamorada de la vida.

* * *

**(POV RIVEN)**

El timbre de mi casa suena, cuando ya estoy a punto de irme a dormir.

-Maldición –digo molesto antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

-¡Despierta¡ -dice un hombre cuando abro la puerta- ¿Qué haces? Tenemos una fiesta que disfrutar.

-Perdona Brandon –digo sin ánimos- lo olvide.

-Menos mal que yo si me he acordado –dijo entrando en mi casa.

Me sorprendió verlo entrar de la mano con una chica rubia que, definitivamente, no era su esposa, seguido de otras dos chicas rubias que, tampoco eran su esposa, y finalmente lo seguía otro hombre.

-Esta noche tenemos una fiesta –gritó mientras iba a la cocina a buscar unas copas para brindar.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté acercándome a él.

Él me observó confundido.

-¿Una fiesta en mi casa? –pregunté.

-Claro –dijo Brandon sonriendo- en la mía esta mi mujer. Ellas son las chicas que has escogido para el último video clip que has grabado.

-Lo sé –dije mirándolas- pero las he escogido para trabajar.

-Hay mucha gente que se lleva el trabajo a casa –dijo sirviéndome una copa.

Lo observé resignado.

Brandon es uno de mis mejores amigos. Es abogado, tiene dos hijos y está casado con Susana, pero cualquiera de las chicas con las que alguna vez lo veas, te aseguro, no es su mujer.

Otros de mis mejores amigos es Helio y su esposa Cristina, y Nabu con su esposa Camila, ellos son dos personas completamente opuestas, una pareja con muy pocas cosas en común, él es reservado y tímido, mientras que ella es extrovertida y divertida.

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

El hombre que había entrado en mi casa junto con Brandon interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Lo observé un segundo.

-No, lo siento –dije apenado.

-Trabajo en la discográfica, contigo –dijo sonriendo- mi oficina está al lado de la de Darcy. Me llamo Timmy.

-Ha claro –dije sonriendo antes de levantarme e ir a la cocina.

Brandon estaba coqueteando con una de las chicas rubias.

-¿Sabes lo que me has traído a casa? –le preguntó enfadado- has traído a alguien que conoce a Darcy, ¿Cómo quieres que la olvide?

-Estas obsesionado –dijo suspirando- disfruta de esta fiesta.

Suspire.

-Me iré a dormir –dije.

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

* * *

**(POV MUSA)**

A esta hora de la noche siempre hacen las malditas carreras de motos que a todos tanto les gustan. Mis amigas, se mueren por subir a las motos que compiten con los guapos corredores.

Sin, son todos muy guapos, pero eso no es suficiente. Las carreras son peligrosas, y no me da la gana de participar.

-Hola Musa –dice Jared acercándose- ¿Subes a mi moto?

Lo observé un segundo.

-Si ganamos, aprovecharemos el dinero de las apuestas en ir a cenar juntos.

-Ahórratelo –le dije- ¿Todavía no entiendes que ya no estamos juntos?

-Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo Jared y se fue a coquetear con otras chicas.

Jared, fue mi primer amor en la escuela y todavía, lamentablemente, continuamos encontrándonos. Para mi mala suerte, estudiamos en la misma universidad.

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

* * *

**(POV RIVEN)**

Me despierto en mitad de la noche por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. Aunque es algo molesto, agradezco internamente que hayan llegado a despertarme. Estaba soñando con Darcy.

-Ya voy –digo ante la insistencia de los golpes.

-Tu amigo, está mal –dice una de las chicas que Brandon llevo a mi casa.

La observó confundido.

-Algo le ha pasado –dice, estaba realmente asustada.

Decidí seguirla por el pasillo de mi casa.

Llegamos al baño. Timmy estaba dentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté.

Timmy estaba pálido.

-Tengo el corazón acelerado –dijo con voz débil, tocándose el pecho.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté asustado.

-No pienses mal –dijo- solo ha sido un kilo de cocaína.

-¿Un kilo de cocaína? –pregunté sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo- ¡Estarías muerto!

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Brandon acercándose.

-A tu amigo le ha dado una sobredosis –dije histérico.

Sentí el timbre sonar.

-Estaban tocando la puerta –dijo una de las chicas, amigas de Brandon.

Detrás de ella estaba la policía y algunos médicos con una camilla.

¿Cómo se habían enterado? Dios mío, los vecinos…

-¿Quién está enfermo?

La misma chica que les abrió la puerta les indicó que Timmy era el enfermo.

Los médicos se acercaron a Timmy para examinarlo

Brandon comenzó a inventar las excusas más patéticas que se le ocurrieron, con tal de convencer a los policías de que no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Y en verdad no estábamos haciendo nada malo, una pequeña fiestecita no mataría a nadie, mientras el idiota de Timmy no consumiera cocaína.

-Por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar –dijo uno de los policías- pero cuidado con lo que hacen, por que la próxima vez les irá mal ¿está claro?

Brandon y yo asentimos.

Los policías se fueron, y los médicos se llevaron a Timmy al hospital. Dijeron que no era nada grave, pero de todas formas necesitaba que lo examinaran bien.

Esperé que lo policías se fueran para hablar.

-La fiesta se ha terminado –dije mirando a Brandon.

-Está bien –dijo Brandon apenado- nos vamos chicas.

Las tres mujeres se acercaron a él y luego salieron por la puerta.

-Creo que hay que repetirlo –dijo Brandon.

-Hasta luego –dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Al fin podría dormir en paz.

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

* * *

_Al otro día..._

* * *

**(POV MUSA)**

Desperté con los rayos el sol dándome en el rostro.

-Debo comenzar a cerrar las cortinas –dije enfadada.

Tome el reloj de la mesa de noche y miré la hora.

-No puede ser.

La maldita alarma no sonó, llegó tarde a clases y ni siquiera podré sentarme a desayunar con mis padres.

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

* * *

**(POV RIVEN)**

-No puede ser –digo levantándome de prisa.

La alarma no sonó, me he quedado dormido y eso significa que llegaré tarde al trabajo. Muy bien Riven, cada vez empeora más tu vida.

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

* * *

**(POV MUSA)**

-Hija, siéntate y come algo.

-No puedo, mamá. Voy muy atrasada.

Salgo deprisa de mi casa y tomo mi motocicleta. Por suerte, es rápida y no me demoraré tanto en el camino a la universidad.

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

* * *

**(POV RIVEN)**

Lo bueno de tener un auto, es que te permite llegar al trabajo rápidamente y sin tanto atraso, sobre todo cuando la alarma no ha sonado.

Y como es habitual en mí, paso a comprar el diario y lo voy leyendo mientras conduzco. Algunos dicen que es peligroso no estar completamente atento al tráfico, pero nunca he tenido un accidente y no creo que suceda.

En la portada del diario, las carreras clandestinas de motos que los jóvenes hacen por las noches. ¿Es que a caso no entienden lo peligroso que es? La juventud de hoy en día, siempre buscando el peligro.

Un fuerte ruido me hace despegar la vista del diario. Observo a mi derecha y veo un casco de color rojo por la ventana del auto. Me asusto.

Me bajo a toda prisa a ver qué ha sucedido. La puerta delantera del lado derecho esta abollada y hundida. Una chica en moto se ha estrellado contra mi auto.

* * *

.

**Okey, este es el primer capí. Sé que a muchos les puede parecer incómodo y molesto que a cada rato este cambiado de punto de vista, pero la verdad no encontré otra forma de hacerlo. Se supone que son dos situaciones distintas que se van desarrollando al mismo tiempo, espero que me entiendan. De todas formas, esto se arreglará en los próximos capítulos, lo juro.**

**Con respecto a los personajes, entenderán que no puedo ponerlos a todos de inmediato. Esta historia es completamente MusaxRiven y los demás saldrán solo como personajes secundarios.**

**Sé que a muchos les parecerá extraña la diferencia de edad entre Musa y Riven (sé que Riven no es tan mayor) pero es parte de la historia y de verdad espero que utilicen su imaginación al 100%. Por cierto, es AU, no tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico que conocemos en el Club Winx.**

**Y por último, aquellas frases que aparezcan en cursiva, tienen que ver con la voz del "narrador" por así decirlo, espero que no se confundan con eso, de todas formas, no creo que ponga mucho de eso.**

**Creo que esas son todas las posibles dudas que podrían tener. Si tienen alguna otra, no duden en consultarme, estoy dispuesta a contestarles todo.**

**Espero sus opiniones y sus criticas, ya sean buenas o malas, y en verdad espero que les guste, es una idea que hace tiempo estaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Por favor, denle una oportunidad!**

**Muchas gracias por leerme :)**


	2. Accidente

Estoy de pasadita por aquí, porque mis padres quieren que vaya a comprar y no me dejan actualizar en paz :(

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, me fui de vacaciones un tiempo y recién he vuelto hace unos días. Espero les guste este capí! Lamento que sea tan corto, el otro será mejor :D

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginnio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

**(POV RIVEN)**

-¿Estás bien? –me acercó a ver como está.

-¿Hacia donde mirabas? –me pregunta enfadada, levantándose del suelo.

-Perdona –le digo, ayudándola a levantarse- pero en realidad, yo tenía la preferencia, tú eres quien me chocó.

-¿De qué hablas? –sí que estaba enfadada- yo tenía la preferencia.

-Da igual –digo en un suspiro- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele muchísimo el codo –dice con la voz quebrada.

-Creo que tiene ganas de llorar. Debe dolerle mucho.

-Déjame ver –le tomo el brazo con delicadeza y comienzo a movérselo.

-Me duele, ¿No entiendes?

-Solo quiero ver si te has quebrado algún hueso.

-Estoy bien –dice alejándose de mí.

Observo el brazo que le duele.

-Pero si ni siquiera te has roto la chaqueta –digo indignado- mira cómo has dejado mi auto.

-Mira mis pantalones –dice- están rotos.

-Pero si a los jóvenes les gusta tener los pantalones rotos –le digo buscando alguna buena excusa.

Me ignora.

-Ayúdame a levantar mi moto –dice enojada.

La moto era más pesada de lo que creí, ¿Cómo es que puede conducirla? Claro, por esa razón no pudo frenar cuando vio mi auto.

Entre los dos, levantamos su moto, pero a ella se le va de las manos y la deja caer contra mi auto, nuevamente.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-Te pareces a mi padre –dice intentando hacer andar su moto.

-¿Es que acaso los jóvenes no tienen respeto por nada?

-Y ahora te pareces a mi abuelo –dice- no sirve, es un desastre. La rueda delantera esa torcida. Como comprenderás, no la puedo utilizar. Tendrás que llevarme a clases.

-Imposible –digo mirándola hora- ya voy atrasado a una reunión.

-¿Quieres que llame a la policía? ¿A la ambulancia? Veamos a qué hora llegas entonces.

¿Cómo es que una chica puede enfadarse tanto?

Me distraigo un segundo, y cuando vuelvo a acordarme de ella y lo enfadada que esta, no la encuentro delante de mí. La busco con una mirada rápida, y la veo sentada muy cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto.

Me resigno. Si llama a la policía me saldrá peor.

-Adelante, sube, no tengas vergüenza –digo de forma irónica- te llevo a donde quieras.

Ella me da la dirección mientras se acomoda, aún más, en el asiento.

-Lindo auto –me dice.

Solo la observo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Musa –dice ofreciéndome su mano.

-Soy Riven –digo tomando su mano cortésmente.

Veo sus pies sobre el asiento. ¿Es que, que cree? ¿Qué está en su auto? Pero que digo, con la edad que tiene, apenas si pudo rogarles a sus padres que le compren una motocicleta.

-¿Puedes sacar los pies de ahí? –dije molesto- vas a dejar todo sucio, y después yo tendré que limpiarlo.

La escucho suspirar.

-Cómo tú digas, Riven.

Un minuto de silencio. En el que no escuchó su chillona voz criticándome, solo la tranquila música de la radio.

-Por aquí –dice ella de pronto.

Toma el volante y me obliga a doblar hacía la derecha.

-¿Qué haces? No puedo ir por esta calle. Voy contra el tránsito.

-Es un atajo –dice sonriendo- yo siempre lo tomo, nunca me ha pillado ningún policía, ¿Cómo podrías tener tanta mala suerte?

Y como si ella fuera una adivina, de esas que nadie quiere, un policía aparece de pronto.

-No puedo creerlo –susurro molesto cuando veo al policía anotar mi patente en su libreta, seguramente tendré que pagar alguna multa- lo único que faltaba.

-Por favor, Riven, que exagerado eres.

-¿Qué soy exagerado? Primero, arruinas mi auto con tu moto, ahora me ponen una multa, si nos detienen será el peor día de mi vida. Creo que nunca estaremos de acuerdo.

-Pero no tenemos porque estarlo, solo basta con que no provoquemos un accidente.

La observó. ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado?

-Ya lo hemos provocado –le digo.

Ella suspira.

-En fin –dice- aquí es.

Detengo el auto.

-Toma –digo entregándole mi tarjeta de presentación- aquí están mis datos, llámame por cualquier cosa del seguro.

-Productor musical –dice mientras lee mi tarjeta- ¿Ese es un cargo importante?

-Algo así –digo.

-Sabía que podía haberte denunciado a lo grande, te habría sacado mucho dinero.

Sonrió, esta chica es increíble.

Se baja del auto y entra corriendo, seguramente ya va tarde para su primera clase. ¿Y cómo no, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado?

-No puede ser –digo recordando lo atrasado que voy al trabajo.

* * *

-¿Si?

-Hola Riven –escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono- me he sacado buena nota.

-¿Buena nota? –pregunto confundido.

-Si, hace mucho que no me pasaba.

-Perdona, ¿Quién eres? –pregunto.

-Soy Musa.

-¿Musa?

-Si, a la que casi matas esta mañana.

-Ha, si, si, hola –digo nervioso, no esperaba que me llamara- verás, ahora estoy trabajando.

-Y yo estoy en la universidad.

-Musa, perdona, ya hablaremos, ahora no puedo –intento cortar.

-He hablado con el mecánico –dice.

-Musa, estoy muy ocupado.

-También yo –dice- tengo que colgar. Nos vemos cuando salga de clases.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, pero ya se ha cortado la llamada.

-Como te decía, Riven.

Reacciono cuando escucho a voz de mi jefe.

-Disculpe, una llamada urgente –intento justificarme.

-No importa –dice sonriendo- entonces, Alexandra, tu asistente de tantos años, ha decidido irse de vacaciones.

-¿Alexandra? –preguntó confundido.

-Ha tenido un pequeño accidente y estará en su casa descansando por un tiempo.

-¿Esta bien?

-Nada de que preocuparse –dice mi jefe- se ha fracturado una pierna, en algunos meses volverá con nosotros.

Suspiro.

-Pobre, con lo que ama su trabajo –susurro.

-Tengo alguien nuevo para ti –dice sonriendo- no es tan bueno como Alexandra, pero sé que podrán salir adelante los dos, y no irse a la quiebra.

Sonrió.

-Adelante –dice mi jefe.

Observó la puerta, y para mi total sorpresa, veo entrar a quien, en realidad, no me esperaba, y vaya que no quería tenerlo cerca.

-El es Timmy –dice mi jefe.

No puede ser.

-Hola Riven –dice sonriendo- lo pasaremos muy bien juntos. Seremos un gran equipo.

* * *

Luky01: Hola! Muchas gracias, a mí también me alegra estar de vuelta. Qué bueno que no has visto la pelí :D Y lo de Timmy, bueno, se me hace muy divertido imaginármelo jajaja. Sobre tu duda, he puesto M porque creo que en algunas partes veremos un poco de lemon (aún no lo tengo claro, veamos cómo actúa mi imaginación jaja), lo de las palabrotas no creo, pero si esta el lemon dentro de mis opciones. Gracias por leer :D

luckygirl5: Si, al fin estoy de vuelta, ya estaba extrañando escribir :'D Me alegra que no hayas visto la pelí y que te guste lo de la diferencia de edad, sé que algo un poco extraño de imaginar jaja. E este capí veras como sigue la cosa! :D

yeselin: Oh muchas gracias por tus palabras *-* Espero que siga gustandote y de verdad te agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer mis locuras jaja :)

ainhoa2124: Que alegría volver a saber de ti! :D Que bueno que te guste la historia. El diario de Riven tuvo muy buenas críticas y comentarios, así que haré todo lo posible para que con esta pase lo mismo. Saludos!

musa love: Hola! Muy bien, y tú? Que alegría saber que te gusto. A diferencia de Una Navidad Soñada (que era bastante triste) creo que esta historia será bastante animada, intentaré que podamos sonreír al máximo con las cosas que pasan entre esta parejita, aunque sin quitarle lo romántico y dramático claro! Besos :)


	3. Mala suerte

**Hola! Es un placer volver a andar por acá, hace bastante tiempo que no actualizaba, y les pido disculpas por eso, he comenzado a trabajar y los ratos libres que tengo solo me dedico a descansar (si, soy muy floja). En fin, aquí estoy nuevamente, este capí lo tenía listo hace bastante tiempo, así que ahora comenzaaré a escribir uno nuevo y lo subiré de inmediato, porque la verdad es que me estoy demorando bastante en el avance de la historia.**

**Gracias a quienes me escriben reviews, tengan claro que los leo todos siempre y me emociona mucho saber que les gusta lo que hago :D Tambien a aquellos que agregan mi historia a favoritos o a followers :)**

* * *

**(POV MUSA)**

-¿Con quién esta Stella? –digo mirándola a lo lejos, esta besándose con un chico.

-Creo que con su nuevo novio –dice Flora- todas las semanas esta con un chico distinto.

-Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera.

Nos reímos.

-Al fin hemos terminado este infierno –dice Flora- ya quiero irme a casa a dormir.

El ruido de un auto me distrae. Busco con la mirada, y justo en la entrada de la universidad, veo estacionado un auto que se me hace muy familiar.

-Nos vemos –digo sonriente caminando hacia el auto.

Flora me mira confundida.

¿Cómo ha estado tu día? –pregunto mientras me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto.

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

**(POV RIVEN)**

-Bien, bien. Como siempre.

La observo, nuevamente sus pies sobre el asiento

-Oye, baja los pies de ahí.

-Por favor, que amargado eres –dice Musa rodando los ojos- te las das de joven con el traje que usas, pero en realidad eres un anciano.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Esta es mi ropa de trabajo, en mis días libres uso otra ropa, mas deportiva

-Y continuas dándotelas de joven.

Suspiro.

-No importa. ¿Qué tal el mecánico con tu moto?

-Lástima –dijo Musa- ha dicho que no podrá tenerla lista para hoy.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No. Oye ¿Qué crees? Primero me destrozas la moto y ahora te sorprendes.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué has hecho que te viniera a buscar?

-Casi me matas esta mañana y aún no me pides disculpas –dice sonriendo inocentemente- demos un paseo para reconciliarnos.

La observó un segundo y luego sonrío. Esta chica es increíble.

-Está bien, reconciliémonos.

Ella sonríe emocionada.

* * *

-¿Estás segura? Aquí no puedo estacionar –digo nervioso- si la policía me ve será un desastre.

-Tú tranquilo –dice Musa- la policía también come. Debe estar almorzando justo en este momento y volveremos antes de que vean tu auto.

Suspiro.

-Vamos por un helado –dice sonriendo- el que llega último paga.

La observó, intentando entender lo que dice, y la veo correr rápidamente hacia la heladería.

-El que llega último –susurro pensativo, aún observándola.

Sonrió y comienzo a correr tras ella, no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Nos divertimos corriendo. La verdad, lo pase bien. Corremos entre los autos que están estacionados, y ella, como es obvio, hace trampa y me tira de la chaqueta para que yo no le gane.

Finalmente, hemos llegado al mismo tiempo, pero por un acto de caballerosidad, he tenido que pagar yo los helados.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar, con una canción muy divertida, propio de una joven niña.

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

**(POV MUSA)**

-Hola mamá –digo contestando el teléfono.

-_¿Dónde estás?_ –escucho la enojada voz de mi madre.

-Dando una vuelta con Flora –miento.

-_¿De verdad? Porque Flora acaba de llamar buscándote._

No puede ser.

-Oh es que, estaba hace un momento con ella.

-_¿Y ahora con quien estas?_

-Me he encontrado con un amigo.

-_¿Qué amigo?_

-Mamá, un amigo, no lo conoces –dije avergonzada, seguramente Riven estaba escuchando todo.

-_Está bien, vente luego, debes estudiar. Y deja de mentirme._

Corto la llamada.

Observé a Riven avergonzada.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo.

Increíble, seguramente lo decía porque sabía que mi madre estaba enojada.

-Vamos –dije.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar en donde habíamos dejado el auto estacionado, pero para nuestra sorpresa, el auto no estaba ahí.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Riven.

-¿Seguro que era aquí? Creo que lo dejamos mas allá –dije.

-Menos mal que la policía estaba almorzando –dijo observándome molesto.

-Lo solucionaremos –dije sonriendo.

Riven solo me observó.

-Deberíamos tomar el autobús –dije- debemos ir a buscar tu auto.

Suspiró.

-¿No deberíamos pagar? –dijo Riven cuando subimos al autobús.

-Claro que no –dije subiendo- nunca lo hago, y jamás me ha pillado ningún inspector. Tu tranquilo, ellos nunca suben a revisar.

-Buenas tardes –se escuchó la voz de un hombre- necesito revisar sus boletos por favor.

Riven me observó.

-Tienes mucha mala suerte –dije sonriendo- tu tranquilo, solo tendrás que pagar una pequeña multa por los dos.

-¿Por los dos?

-Claro, no esperaras que tenga dinero, yo no trabajo.

Riven rodó los ojos.

* * *

-¡Eso es mucho dinero! –gritó Riven enojado.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

-Además del montón de dinero que tengo que pagar para poder sacar mi auto de aquí, debo pagar una multa por mal estacionado.

-Pues paga.

Riven suspiró.

-Me hubiera salido mucho mas barato comprarte una moto nueva –dijo sacando su billetera para pagar.

-No puede ser, además de amargado eres un tacaño.

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Observé a Musa. Se necesitaba mucha paciencia para soportarla.

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-_Hola Riven_ –escuché la voz de Timmy- _necesitamos ver algunos detalles del nuevo videoclip, ¿Crees que puedas venir a la oficina?_

-Déjame conducir – dijo Musa empujándome para pasar y sentarse en el asiento del chofer en mi auto.

-Estas loca –le dije.

-_¿Qué?_ –preguntó Timmy.

-No te digo a ti –dije- ¿Qué sucede Timmy?

-Déjame hacerlo –dijo Musa, aún empujándome.

-_Necesitamos que vengas a la oficina_ –dijo Timmy.

-Musa, por favor –dije molesto.

-Sé hacerlo –dijo Musa.

_-¿Riven?_ –preguntó Timmy.

-Te escucho –dije.

-Solo será un momento –dijo Musa.

Suspiré y me hice a un lado para que Musa pudiera subirse al auto. Que chica tan insistente.

-Mira Timmy, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Iré más tarde, por el momento quiero que improvises algo.

-_Pero..._ –no lo deje seguir hablando y corte.

Observé a Musa.

-Vámonos de aquí –dije.

Musa encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. No alcanzaron a pasar ni 5 minutos, y ya habíamos chocado a otro auto.

-No puede ser –dije.

-Olvide decirte que aún no tengo permiso para conducir –dijo nerviosa- tengo el examen dentro de unos días.

La observé.

-Pero tranquilo, seguro que apruebo.

-Ha, claro –dije.

Me baje del auto y le di mi tarjeta de presentación al hombre del otro auto.

-Llámeme para cualquier cosa del seguro –le dije.

Este paseo me iba a salir más caro de lo que pensaba.

* * *

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo de mi trabajo.

-¿Si?

-_Hola Riven._

-¿Quién habla?

-_Así que aún no reconoces mi voz._

-¿Musa? Estoy trabajando.

-_Bueno, solo te llamaba para decirte que te espero después de clases._

-Imposible, tengo mucho trabajo hoy, no puedo.

-_No importa, te espero de todos modos._

Suspiro.

-Está bien, nos vemos después de clases.

Puedo imaginar que Musa esta sonriendo victoriosa.

-¿Riven? –dice Timmy acercándose a mí- no sabía que tenias una hija.

Había escuchado mi conversación

-Yo tampoco –digo suspirando resignado.


	4. Comenzando a sentir

**Lo prometido es deuda! Sé que dije que actualizaría ayer el capí anterior y este, pero me he tardado más de lo que yo pensaba, en fin, mejor tarde que nunca!**

**Ahora que he vuelto a escribir y actualizar, creo que me he emocionado, así que estaré por aquí nuevamente, mucho antes de lo esperado :D**

**Sobre este capí, puede que sea un poco más complicado con el tema de los POV's. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en consultar.**

**Del próximo capítulo solo les diré: Se viene con todooo! :D**

**Muchas gracias a luckygirl5, NagatoYuki-chan, AladdinJasmine100, Ainhoa2124 y Cereza Prohibida, me han encantado sus reviews, y me alegra que la historia continúe gustándoles :D**

* * *

**(POV MUSA)**

-Layla está peleando nuevamente –dice Flora.

-Se la pasan peleando –digo observándolos de lejos- creo que ese chico no es para ella.

-Es cosa de mirarlos –dice Stella- debe buscarse a alguien más… de su tipo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Flora.

-Que ese chico es demasiado aburrido –dice Stella- creo que parece un anciano.

-Es más joven que tú –digo riendo.

Flora ríe conmigo.

-¡Jared! –grita Stella.

La miro molesta

-No bromeo, está parado allá, con sus amigos.

Observó hacia el lugar que me indica Stella, y veo que está diciendo la verdad

Miró hacia la entrada de la universidad, y veo el auto de Riven esperándome.

-Tengo que irme –digo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Flora.

-Luego les cuento –digo corriendo hacia el auto.

Me subo rápidamente, me siento en el asiento del copiloto y me escondo antes de que alguien me vea.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Riven observándome.

-Vámonos rápido –digo desesperada- mi ex novio está ahí.

-¿Tu ex novio? ¿Y que tiene?

-Es un idiota, no lo entendería.

-¿Entender qué?

-No lo entendería y punto.

-Está bien, ya lo hemos dejado atrás Ya puedes sentarte bien.

Suspiro aliviada y me siento bien.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Llegas tarde a buscarme

-Lo siento –me dice- he tenido una reunión importante.

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

**(POV RIVEN)**

La observo de reojo y veo, como siempre, a ella sentada con los pies sobre el asiento.

-Por favor, los pies... –le digo.

La escucho suspirar.

-Es por ahí –me dice, ignorándome e indicándome la dirección del mecánico.

Obedezco a sus instrucciones

-No puede ser –dice.

-¿Qué?

-Está cerrado…

-¿Qué? –vuelvo a preguntar.

-Está cerrado –dice.

-¿Cómo que cerrado?

-Cerrado. Si llegas tarde a buscarme, es normal que esté cerrado.

-¿Qué dices? Todavía es temprano –le digo.

-¿Y ahora como voy a llegar a la playa?

La observo confundido.

-¿No te lo he contado? –me dice- tengo clases de surf hoy en la tarde ¿Me llevarás?

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, no tengo quien me acompañe.

-No, imposible.

-Por favor –dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-No, es mi última palabra –digo decidido.

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo –dice Musa sonriendo

Sonrió de mala gana. ¿Es que a caso ella consigue todo lo que quiere siempre?

-Vamos corre, llegaré tarde.

Siento que su mano toma la mía y me tira fuertemente. Comienzo a correr tras ella, tomados de la mano, lo cual es una situación bastante extraña, pero me agrada.

-Más rápido –me dice- ¿Es que acaso eres demasiado anciano para correr más rápido?

Me río, en el fondo sabe que si quisiera, le ganaría sin problema alguno.

Llegamos a la orilla de la playa, y desde allí veo a muchos jóvenes surfeando.

Observo a Musa. La veo desatar su cabello y dejarlo suelto. Ya no están sus dos coletas que tanto la caracterizan, sin embargo, sigue viéndose igual de hermosa.

-Volveré dentro de un rato –dice mientras toma su tabla de surf y camina hacia el mar.

La veo devolverse hacia mí rápidamente.

Toma mi rostro delicadamente y me da un tierno y suave beso

-Gracias por traerme –me dice y luego se va al mar.

Me quedo en silencio, completamente sorprendido por unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-De nada –digo observándola y me siento en la arena a esperarla.

¿Me ha dado un beso? Ya, cálmate… Lo ha hecho para agradecerme… Es muy hermosa…

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

* * *

Una vez que Musa terminó su clase de surf, ambos fueron a comer a un restaurant a la orilla de la playa, aprovechando que estaban ahí.

-Es un lugar muy lindo –dijo Riven observando el mar.

-Si, lo es –dijo Musa sonriendo- está es como mi segunda casa, paso mucho tiempo aquí. Igual que la universidad, me gusta ir a clases.

Musa termina de hablar, toma un trozo de pan y le da un mordisco, y luego limpia sus labios con su mano.

**(POV RIVEN)**

_Me gusta que se limpie con la mano. Es increíble, ¿Cómo estoy pensando eso? Riven tienes que controlarte._

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

**(POV MUSA)**

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira la boca? Seguramente tengo algo entre los dientes. Esto no va bien._

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

El sonido del teléfono de Musa interrumpe el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ambos.

-Mi madre –dice Musa sonriendo avergonzada.

Riven sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

_-Llevo dos horas llamándote, ¿Dónde estás?_

-Seguramente no sentí el teléfono. Estoy en casa de Flora.

**(POV RIVEN)**

_Hace cuantos años que no tengo que aguantar esas llamadas de mi madre._

**(FIN POV RIVEN)**

**(POV MUSA)**

_Quizás hace cuantos años que él no tiene que aguantar estas llamadas._

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

_-Hija a mi me parece que escucho el mar._

-No, estamos estudiando –miente Musa- por cierto, me quedaré a cenar.

_-Está bien, adiós._

Musa cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Y qué me cuentas del nuevo videclip que estás haciendo? –pregunta Musa.

-Esta bastante difícil, tenemos que buscar una idea original, algo que no se haya visto antes.

-Me gustan los videoclips del espacio, creo que sería una buena idea hacer uno sobre la luna.

-Ya lo han hecho -dijo Riven- hace un par de años atrás.

-Ha –dijo Musa avergonzada- creo que yo todavía no nacía en esa época.

Riven sonrió.

Luego de un rato se fueron en el auto de Riven.

-¿Y qué hay de tu novia? –preguntó Musa.

-¿Qué?

-Se nota que han cortado.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Es que se nota –dijo Musa- estas en una fase muy típica. En cuanto te separas, las mujeres a tu alrededor desaparecen. Ni siquiera te has dignado a mirarme.

-Si te he mirado –dijo Riven- y he visto a una niña.

Musa suspiró.

-¿Me invitas a tu casa? Me gustaría conocerla

Riven la observó un segundo, sabía que no conseguiría nada diciéndole que no.


	5. Puedes, Puedes

Perdón a todos por la eterna tardanza :( Sigo con la misma excusa de siempre, el trabajo me esta matando! El único tiempo libre que me queda, lo paso descansando, ya no tengo vida social ni nada por el estilo! es atrosssss :(

En fin, ahora, he pasado todo el fin de semana en cama, estoy ultra enferma así que aprovechó de actualizar bien rápidamente porque me siento fatal, y para peor, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana! Mi único consuelo es que ya queda poco para que termine este martirio

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, leo cada uno con mucha emoción, y espero que el capí les guste :D

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-Pero que enorme casa –dijo Musa observando todo a su alrededor- es muy linda.

-Gracias –dijo Riven.

Musa observó una fotografía en la pared.

-¿Hiciste tu ese videoclip?- preguntó.

-Si, ¿Lo has visto?

-Claro, es buenísimo. Me fascina esa cantante.

Riven sonrió.

-¿Qué hay arriba? –preguntó Musa observando la escalera.

-Habitaciones –dijo Riven irónicamente

Musa lo observó seria.

-También hay una terraza.

-¿Puedo…

-Por supuesto, adelante. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Ron, Vodka…?

-Una bebida –dijo Musa sonriendo.

Riven sonrió.

Musa subió la escalera, directamente a la terraza.

Era hermosa, inmensamente grande. Tenía una vista privilegiada a la ciudad y, siendo de noche, se veía todo mucho más hermoso iluminado por la luna. Había un jardín lleno de hermosas flores de distintos tipos y colores, y en medio de la terraza, un hermoso sillón y algunos asientos para disfrutar de la vista.

Musa se acercó a las flores, que en realidad eran lindas rosas rojas. Las tocó suavemente, con miedo de dañarlas, hipnotizada por lo hermosas que eran y encantada con el maravilloso olor que poseían.

Se volteó rápidamente al sentir los pasos de Riven acercarse.

-Es hermoso –dijo Musa sonriendo.

Riven sonrió y le entrego un vaso con bebida.

Musa tomó un sorbo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo Riven sonriendo- a mí también me gusta.

-¿Y yo?

Riven la observó, incapaz de decir nada, sorprendido por la pregunta.

Musa aprovechó el momento, se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Riven.

-¿Yo también te gusto?

Riven suspiró.

Musa comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

Riven se sintió sorprendido. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Musa lo besaba? No correspondió el beso, sin embargo, no hizo nada para apartar a Musa, hasta que sintió la mano de ella acariciar su mejilla.

Eso estaba mal.

-No, Musa… -La tomo suavemente del hombro y la apartó de él- perdona, pero esto es muy complicado.

-Es muy sencillo –dijo Musa besándolo nuevamente.

-No puedo –susurró Riven, aun con sus labios tocándose.

-Puedes, puedes –susurro Musa sin dejar de besarlo.

Y eso fue todo lo que bastó, para que Riven se convenciera de que si podía, y sobre todo, de que sí quería besarla.

Le correspondió el beso, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su cintura y la acercaba a él fuertemente.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más profundo, mas fuerte y más apasionado. Sin darse cuenta, y aún besándose. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sillón que había en aquella terraza. Riven sabía que aquello estaba mal, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, no podía detenerse.

Se recostó en el sillón suavemente, y Musa se acostó sobre él. Era delgada, por lo que el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él no fue problema alguno.

Riven dejo de besarla y comenzó a besar su cuello, hundiendo su nariz en el aroma del perfume de Musa.

-Tienes un perfume dulce –susurró Riven.

Musa sonrió.

-No pienses en nada –susurró él.

-Solo en ti –susurró Musa volviendo a besarlo.

Musa comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Riven. Paso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, acariciándolo suavemente, para luego comenzar a besarlo, comenzando por su estomago, pasando por su pecho y subiendo hasta su cuello. Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, lo miró a los ojos, y supo que ya no había vuelta a atrás, Musa no quería volver a atrás.

Se saco su polera, y Riven se encargó de sacarle el brassier.

-Eres guapa –susurró Riven observándola, desnuda ante él.

Musa sonrió.

-Bésame –dijo Riven.

Era tierno, muy tierno. El momento y todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue perfecto para Musa. Él era delicado con ella, se preocupaba de no dañarla, de acariciarla suavemente y de que ella disfrutara, al igual que él.

Ambos se encargaron de que aquel momento fuera algo inolvidable.

Cuando todo terminó, Riven observó la luna desde el sillón en que estaba recostado, aún desnudo, y sonrió feliz de lo que había sucedido. Luego buscó con la mirada a Musa. La encontró cerca de las rosas, fumando.

-¿Fumas? –le preguntó.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella se había puesto la camisa de él.

-En casa no puedo fumar –dijo Musa- mis padres no me dejan.

-Supongo que saben lo demás…

-¿Te refieres a que ya no soy virgen?

-Entre otras cosas…

-No, mis padres jamás han tenido el valor de hablarme de ese tema. Aunque, cuando estaba con mi ex novio, era evidente, nos pasábamos el día entero en la cama.

Riven se levantó del sillón y se puso los pantalones.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Musa al ver la cara de molestia de Riven- ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Yo? No –contestó Riven sin mirarla- ¿Por qué?

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?

-No.

Musa lo observó.

-Un poco –admitió Riven.

Musa sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él. Ambos cayeron en el sillón.

-Eso me gusta –dijo Musa feliz, mientras Riven le apartaba el pelo de la cara- y conste que no soporto los celos, pero que estés celoso por mí, me encanta.

Riven la besó, y pronto bajó los besos hacia su cuello.

-No puede ser –dijo Musa observando el reloj en su muñeca- es tardísimo, mis padres me van a matar.

Riven suspiró. Las consecuencias de estar con una niña.

* * *

-Buenos días –dijo Riven acercándose a la secretaría de su jefe.

-Buenos días. Jason ha llegado hace poco. Lo están esperando.

-¿Me están? –preguntó Riven más bien en un susurro, mientras subía la escalera hacia la oficina de su jefe a toda prisa.

Abrió la puerta sin golpear y entro rápidamente. Le sorprendió ver sentado a Sky frente a Jason, su jefe.

-Disculpen el retraso –dijo Riven.

-No te preocupes –dijo Jason- aún no hemos comenzado.

Riven tomó asiento.

-Me alegra verlos a los dos aquí –dijo Jason sonriendo.

Sky y Riven se observaron.

Jason sacó un CD de un cajón.

-¿Qué ven aquí? –preguntó.

-Todo –dijo Riven.

-Nada –dijo Sky.

-Exacto Riven –dijo Jason- todo lo que nos importa. Esta nueva canción necesita un videoclip. Sencillo, ¿No? Estamos acostumbrados a eso. La novedad, es que este grupo musical, nos ofrece una exclusiva de 3 años haciendo sus videoclips, con importantes sumas de dinero de por medio, si logramos ser capaces de encantarlos con nuestras ideas para este nuevo videoclip que necesitan.

Riven y Sky lo observaron atento.

-Una competencia –continúa Jason- la discográfica ya no tiene el suficiente dinero para mantener trabajando aquí a dos excelentes productores como ustedes. Una competencia entre Riven y Sky, mis dos mejores productores. Aquel que tenga la mejor idea, y logré convencer a este grupo musical de trabajar con nosotros, continuará trabajando aquí. Y quien no lo consiga, tendrá que irse. Manos a la obra muchachos.

-Está bien –dijo Sky sonriendo- que gane el mejor.

Riven lo observó con desconfianza. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Sky se retiró de la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Riven molesto

Jason lo observó.

-¿A qué va todo esto?

-Lo he explicado, la discográfica quiere reducir el personal, hay mucha gente que no cumple las expectativas.

-¿Yo no las cumplo?

-No estoy hablando de ti.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Riven- ¿Por qué pones en duda mí puesto de trabajo?

-No lo pongo en duda, Riven. Solo quiero que sea una pelea justa para ambos. Hace mucho tiempo que te he visto distraído, tal vez deberías tomarte un tiempo.

-¿Quieres darle el puesto a ese…

-No he dicho eso.

-Sencillamente no entiendo –dijo Riven levantándose del asiento- mira esa vitrina. Todos los premios que hay ahí los hemos ganado juntos. ¿Te cabe alguna duda de que sea malo en lo que hago?

-Ninguna, tengo claro lo mucho que has hecho por esta discográfica. Es solo que, cuando Darcy se fue, cambiaste mucho. Necesito al Riven de antes, no a un fantasma dando vueltas por la oficina.

-¡Soy el mismo!

-Demuéstramelo –dijo Jason sonriendo. Confiaba plenamente en Riven.

* * *

_¡Buenos días! _Escribió Musa en un mensaje de texto a Riven.

_De buenos no tiene nada. ¿Cómo estás?_

_Me parece que mejor que tu. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Un problema en el trabajo. Tengo que tener una nueva idea para hacer un videoclip, para esta tarde. Si no logro convencer a mi jefe, perderé el trabajo._

_Suena complicado. ¿Me envías la canción? Yo puedo ayudarte_

Riven hizo lo que ella le pedía.

_De acuerdo, te avisaré si tengo alguna idea._

* * *

**(POV MUSA)**

-Por favor Stella –susurró Musa para que el profesor no la escuchara- tú eres la persona más creativa que conozco.

-Primero quiero saber donde estuviste anoche –dijo Stella- y lo más importante, con quien y que estuviste haciendo.

-Te lo contaré todo si me ayudas.

Stella lo pensó por un momento.

-De acuerdo –dijo sonriendo victoriosa.

Musa sonrió.

Una vez que la clase terminó, no perdieron el tiempo y se acercaron a conversar.

-Estoy enamorada –dijo Musa temerosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo? –pregunto Stella- es genial.

-Hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Es 12 años mayor –dijo Musa.

Stella se emocionó.

-¿Estás con uno mayor? ¡Genial!

-Por favor Stella –dijo Musa molesta- pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo.

Musa se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Layla acercándose a Stella.

-Musa esta con alguien 12 años mayor que ella –dijo Stella emocionada mientras se iba tras Musa.

Layla quedó sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Flora acercándose a Layla.

-12 años, es 12 años mayor –dijo Layla mientras se iba.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Flora confundida.

**(FIN POV MUSA)**

* * *

-He visto la idea de Sky –dijo Timmy, entrando en la oficina de Riven, que estaba hecha un desastre- es fantástica. Solo un milagro podría ayudar.

Riven lo observó.

-¿Y crees que diciendo eso me ayudas?

-Lo siento –dijo Timmy apenado- ¿Cómo vas?

-Pésimo –dijo Riven suspirando- necesito una idea nueva, algo renovado.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí? –dijo Riven al contestar.

_-Riven, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo _–se escuchó la voz de la secretaria.

-No estoy para nadie –dijo Riven antes de cortar.

-¿Quieres ayuda? –preguntó Timmy.

-No, gracias –dijo Riven- solo necesito pensar.

-Está bien, te dejaré solo.

Riven suspiró. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y aún no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna idea que valiera la pena.

Luego de un rato, observó el reloj.

-Yo te ayudaré –dijo imitando la voz de Musa- soy un idiota. Todos estos días haciendo el ridículo con una niña, en vez de concentrarme en el trabajo. ¿Qué busco en esa chica? Es una adolescente, es obvio que no podría ayudarme. Ni siquiera me llama. Bueno, la llamaré yo, que voy a hacer…

Dijo marcando el número de Musa.

_-Hola Riven_ –se escuchó la voz de Musa.

-Hola –dijo Riven sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás?

_-Muy bien, tengo una gran idea para tu videoclip._

-Te escucho –dijo Riven.

_-Tengo unos dibujos para mostrarte._

-¿Por qué no me los traes al trabajo?

_-Si lo he intentado, pero tu secretaria dice que no quieres recibir a nadie._

-¿Dónde estás?

Musa sonrió.

Riven salió de su oficina, y vio a Musa sentada en un gran sillón.

-Musa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Musa se levantó de su asiento.

Riven la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –preguntó Riven tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a su oficina.

-Un rato –dijo Musa- mi amiga Stella me ha ayudado con los dibujos y la idea, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito.

Riven sonrió mientras tomaba los dibujos que Musa le pasaba.

-Esta es mi universidad –explicó Musa el dibujo- habíamos pensado en un amor universitario. Dos personas que se conocen el primer día de clases… Eso siempre pasa.

Riven lo pensó un momento.

-La canción es romántica ¿no?

-Es fantástica –dijo Riven sonriendo emocionado- me encanta. Debo mostrárselo a Jason.

Musa sonrió.

-Espérame aquí.

Riven tomó los dibujos y corrió hacia la oficina de su jefe.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Riven al entrar.

Jason sonrió.

-El amor adolescente.

Jason lo observó confundido.

-Vamos, seguramente tú te enamoraste de alguna chica tu primer día de universidad. Queda perfecto con la canción.

-¡Increíble! –dijo Jason observando el dibujo de la universidad- bravo Riven, bravo.

Riven sonrió y salió de la oficina de Jason.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Musa cuando Riven llegó.

-Le ha encantado –dijo Riven mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía de la oficina de la mano de Musa.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Se ha acabado el trabajo por hoy –dijo Riven- te lo has ganado, puedes destrozarme el auto todo lo que quieras.

Musa sonrió emocionada.

* * *

Tal vez la escena en la terraza no sea la que ustedes esperan, la verdad, no quedé 100% conforme con esa parte, pero es primera vez que escribo algo así y bueno, no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo, espero no haber decepcionado demasiado :( La idea no era una imagen de solo sexo, si no que era algo más bien.. romántico y tierno.

Nos leemos pronto :D


	6. El faro

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos/as por sus palabras de ánimo. Ya me he mejorado, no en un 100%, pero al menos ya puedo salir de la cama :D

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. Hasta el momento, es el capí al que más cosas le he agregado de mi loca imaginación jaja.

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Camila, y su esposo, Nabu, ha querido darle una sorpresa, por lo que ha hecho una reservación especial en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad, y ha invitado a todos sus amigos a celebrar.

Los invitados los ven desde la mesa reservada cuando los invitados de honor llegan al restaurant. Nabu tiene los ojos tapados de Camila y la dirige lentamente hacia la mesa. Ella, da pasos desconfiados y no deja de preguntar qué pasa. Cuando ya están suficientemente cerca, todos se preparan para el gran momento. Nabu le quita las manos de los ojos a su esposa, y ella los mira a todos sin entender nada.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Camila se sonrojó y comenzó a reír.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo- ¿Esto lo has planeado tú?

-¿Y quien más? –preguntó Nabu abrazándola- quien más te quiere tanto en este mundo.

Camila le agradeció con un tierno beso.

La imagen los conmueve a todos.

-Vamos chicos, las escenas románticas déjenlas para después –dijo Brandon, interrumpiéndolos- es hora de comer y beber, comer y beber, beber mucho y celebrar.

Riven sonrió ante sus palabras, no hay remedio con él.

La noche transcurrió rápido, se divirtieron escuchando las antiguas historias de las locuras que hacían cuando aún eran jóvenes, ya que todos son amigos desde hace muchos años. Se divierten, se ríen, y por primera vez, Riven no se siente incómodo al estar con todos sus amigos en pareja, y él sin Darcy.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, Brandon le pidió a Riven que lo acompañe a fumar.

-Pero si tú nunca has fumado –dijo Riven confundido.

-Tú solo acompáñame –dijo Brandon tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a caminar fuera del restaurant.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Riven, una vez que estuvieron al aire libre.

-No creas que no he notado que hoy estas sonriendo más que de costumbre.

-¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó Riven sin entender.

-Conmigo no finjas, amigo. Sé que lo de Darcy te duele, debe ser bastante desagradable tener que vernos a todos felices en pareja, pero te aseguro que el mundo está lleno de mujeres hermosas esperando por ti, solo tienes que saber en qué momento decirles algo y serán tuyas.

-No te preocupes –dijo Riven- yo ya sé como interactuar con ellas.

Brandon lo observó sonriente.

-Eso quiere decir algo, estas con alguien, y no me has dicho nada. Pero que mal amigo eres, deberías decírmelo de inmediato.

Riven lo observó en silencio.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver la edad?

-La edad es importante –dijo Brandon serio- dime qué edad tiene.

-Veintitrés –susurró Riven más bien para sí.

-¿Qué?

-Veintitrés –repitió, esta vez más alto.

Brandon comenzó a sonreír.

-Si le dices algo a alguien, te mataré con mis propias manos –amenazó Riven.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es que tengo que conseguirme una de esas.

-Brandon…

-Está clarísimo que debes presentarme a alguna de sus amigas, a todos debes presentarnos a sus amigas.

-Estás loco…

-Debes hacerlo.

-¡No!

-Pero que mal amigo eres, tantos años de amistad para nada –dijo Brandon apenado.

Riven suspiró.

* * *

-¿A qué hora les has dicho? –preguntó Nabu.

-Yo que sé –dijo Brandon- Riven debía encargarse de eso.

-No lo sé –dijo Riven- una vez que salgan de clases vendrán.

Si, Brandon convenció a Riven. A él, a Nabu y a Helio, a que debían juntarse con Musa y con sus amigas, para, según él, sentir nuevamente la juventud que han perdido. Y ahora están esperándolas en un restaurant.

-Solo escuchar que salen de clases me encanta –dijo Brandon sonriendo emocionado.

-Eres un pervertido –dijo Helio.

-Ahí vienen –dijo Riven nervioso.

Musa entra de las primeras, seguida de Stella, Layla y Flora.

-Es hermoso –dijo Flora observando el lugar.

-¿Van a pagar ellos? –preguntó Layla- esto se ve carísimo y yo no tengo tanto dinero.

-Por favor, no te preocupes –dijo Musa.

Helio se levanta de la mesa, antes de que las chicas lleguen.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Riven deteniéndolo.

Helio se vuelve a sentar.

-Estoy igual que Helio –dijo Nabu- son demasiado jóvenes.

-Por la rubia me arriesgo a unos cuantos años de cárcel –dijo Brandon- es hermosa.

-Brandon por favor –dijo Riven molesto- cálmate.

Brandon suspira intentando calmarse.

-Musa, ¿Quién es Riven? –preguntó Stella.

-El del lado derecho.

-Es guapo –dijo Flora.

-Si, es el más guapo –dijo Layla.

-Me gusta el de pelo castaño –dijo Stella.

-Stella, ese está casado –dijo Musa.

-Pero ese no es mi problema –dijo Stella sonriendo maliciosa.

Musa suspira.

Al fin llegan a la mesa, y todos los hombres se ponen de pie para saludarlas y presentarse.

-Ella es Musa –dijo Riven.

-Es un placer conocerte –dijo Brandon, tomando la mano de Musa y besándola delicadamente.

Musa sonrió.

-Brandon, ella es Musa –recalcó Riven.

-Lo he entendido, lo he entendido –dijo Brandon alejándose- está bien, todos sentémonos, hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer.

Todos hicieron caso a lo que decía Brandon.

-Creo que le debemos las gracias a Riven por reunirnos a todos –dijo Brandon.

Riven sonrió.

-¿Pagas tú?

-Claro –dijo Riven.

-Está bien, Champán para todos –gritó Brandon, llamando la atención del camarero.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y divertida. Las chicas aprovecharon de burlarse de los hombres por algunas antiguas costumbres que tenían, y les contaron las modernas cosas que ellas hacen, mientras que ellos les contaban como eran las cosas en sus tiempos, aunque siempre recalcando lo modernos que son ellos.

Brandon solo se entretuvo con Stella, diciéndole cumplidos y mentiras para que ella lo creyera mucho más interesante de lo que es. Ella también se mantuvo bastante coqueta con él.

-Está bien, saldré a fumar –dijo Stella levantándose de la mesa.

-Si, también yo –dijo Brandon.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Nabu.

Brandon lo ignoró.

Todos observaron a Stella y Brandon salir el restaurant.

-Pero si él nunca ha fumado –dijo Nabu.

Todos sonrieron, a excepción de Riven, quien suspiró nervioso. Sabía hasta donde podía llegar su amigo.

* * *

-Por favor, cuéntame de nuevo que pasó con Brandon –preguntó Musa.

-Ya te lo he dicho –dijo Stella molesta- me ha pedido que demos una vuelta en mi motocicleta, he ido a buscarla al estacionamiento, y cuando he vuelto, él estaba con su esposa y sus hijos.

-¿Y qué has hecho? –preguntó Flora.

-Nada, él ha fingido que no me conocía, y yo me he ido.

-Imagínate si su esposa los pillaba dos minutos después –dice Layla.

-Al menos se habría enterado con el tipo de hombre con el que está casada.

-Creo que te ha afectado bastante –dice Flora- estás muy enojada.

-Basta de hablar de mí –dice Stella- aquí, quien no nos está contando detalles de su relación es otra persona.

Las miradas se fijaron en Musa.

-Que quieres que te diga, amiga –dijo Stella- él te tiene vuelta loca.

-Musa se está enamorando –dijo Layla sonriendo.

-Eso es bueno –dijo Flora- el chico no está nada mal.

Musa sonrió emocionada ante el apoyo de sus amigas.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de Riven sonó un par de veces.

Riven se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola –dijo Musa sonriendo- he traído comida.

-Sabía que eras tú. Nadie toca tan impacientemente el timbre tantas veces.

Musa sonrió.

-He traído pizza –dijo Musa entrando- espero que te guste.

-Claro –dijo Riven sonriendo- toda comida me gusta, siempre que sea buena la compañía.

-Bueno, espero que mi compañía te guste, porque si no te gusta tendré que llevarme la pizza y comérmela yo sola.

Riven sonrió.

-Me encanta tu compañía –dijo Riven besando la frente de Musa.

Musa sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer un cambio –dijo Musa observando la casa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira esos muebles, son extremadamente aburridos.

-¿Existen los muebles divertidos?

-Por supuesto que sí. De distintos colores. Una decoración más animada, tu casa le da depresión a cualquiera que entre aquí, todo tan… blanco y negro.

-También hay cosas grises –dijo Riven, intentando defenderse.

Musa lo fulminó con la mirada.

Riven lo pensó por un momento. Él nunca se había encargado de la decoración. Todo lo había dejado en manos de Darcy, era ella quien había comprado todo para la casa.

-Necesitas cambiar todo –dijo Musa decidida.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Riven.

-Iremos a comprar de inmediato.

-¿Y la pizza? –preguntó Riven.

-La comeremos por el camino.

Partieron por eliminar los cuadros en blanco y negro, y compraron hermosos cuadros de paisajes llenos de colores que iluminaban la casa. Decidieron conservar los sillones grises, pero cambiaron los cojines del mismo color, por otros de color anaranjado, y pusieron cortinas del mismo color anaranjado. Reemplazaron la alfombra negra, por una de color café claro, casi anaranjado, con bellos dibujos blancos en ella, que combinaban con las paredes, también blancas.

La casa se lleno de vida, de color y de felicidad. Ya no era solo la casa de Riven, una casa vacía, enorme y fría, llena de recuerdos dolorosos que no lo dejaban en paz. Si bien, Riven continuaba viviendo solo en ella, ahora la casa estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Musa en ella. La música alegre, para nada conocida por Riven y completamente elegida por Musa, se dejaba escuchar por toda la casa. Los colores alegres hacían que la casa pareciera más acogedora, y pronto todo comenzó a llenarse de hermosos recuerdos, dejando de lado la tristeza.

* * *

_DÍAS DESPUÉS_

* * *

-Me ha encantado tu casa nueva –dijo Musa.

-¿Mi casa nueva? –preguntó Riven.

-Claro, no me vas a decir que tu casa no parece como si hubieras comprado una nueva.

-Creo que te gusta más que a mí mismo.

-¿No te ha gustado? –preguntó Musa preocupada.

-Claro que sí, me encanta.

Musa sonrió.

-Aunque definitivamente prefiero el faro.

-¿El faro? –preguntó Riven.

-El faro –dijo Musa- ¿No lo conoces? Está a las afueras de la ciudad, más allá de la playa.

-Lo conozco.

-Ese faro guía a los barcos que vienen a la bahía.

Riven sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Musa.

-Sé para qué sirve un faro –dijo Riven.

Musa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, la gente puede hacer una solicitud por internet, para vivir en el faro por un tiempo.

-¿Vivir en el faro?

-Si –dijo Musa- vivir allí una temporada. Alejado de todo, de todos, sería increíble, ¿No te gustaría? Solo rodeado del mar y el sonido de las olas y las aves.

-Prácticamente imposible –dijo Riven.

-Claro, para alguien como tú

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Alguien consumido por el sistema –explicó Musa- trabajar, producir, ganar, y trabajar, producir y ganar, y luego seguir trabajando, pro…

-Si, ya lo he entendido.

-El punto es que, así te pierdes todas las cosas bonitas de la vida.

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó Riven.

-Como yo –dijo Musa sonriendo.

-¡Claro! Como no haberme dado cuenta antes –dijo Riven sonriendo.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo te salvaré.

-Pues muchas gracias –dijo Riven abrazándola.

Musa lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Ya debo irme –dijo Musa.

-Te voy a dejar.

-No es necesario, debes estar cansado.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Riven tomando las llaves del auto- vamos.

-Se subieron al auto rápidamente.

-¿Crees en el cielo? –preguntó Musa.

Riven la observó confundido, y luego devolvió su vista hacia la calle.

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo –dijo Musa, observando el cielo estrellado desde la ventana del auto- es demasiado complicado, es mejor no pensar en eso.

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso eso? No te he dicho nada.

-Tu mirada me lo dice –dijo simplemente Musa.

Riven sonrió.

-Aquí es –dijo Musa- esta es mi casa.

Riven la observó.

-Es linda –dijo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Yo vivo aquí –bromeó Musa.

Riven sonrió.

Musa observó por la ventana. Se acercó al vidrio y lo empañó con su aliento lo que más pudo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Riven.

Musa no contestó. Se apresuró a escribir en el sector que había empañado. Dibujo un corazón y dentro de él una M y una R, y bajo de estas escribió "4ever".

-No hagas eso –dijo Riven- deja marcas.

-Es la idea –dijo Musa- cada vez que veas esto, te acordarás de mí. Incluso cuando ya no estemos juntos, y cuando eso pase, te sentirás mal, muy mal.

-Eres muy mala –dijo Riven.

-Sí, pero cuando eso pase, te darás cuenta de que en realidad te lo merecías –dijo Musa sonriendo.

-Como tu digas –dijo Riven sonriendo.

Musa lo beso delicadamente en los labios.

-Buenas noches –le dijo.

-Buenas noches –dijo él, tomándola por el cuello y obligándola a besarlo con más pasión- que descanses.

Musa sonrió emocionada y bajo del auto corriendo. Miró a Riven una vez más y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de entrar a su casa.

Riven se quedó ahí, unos segundos más, pensando en ella y en lo hermosa que era. Luego observó su ventana del lado derecho. Esta ya se había enfriado y lo que Musa había dibujado ahí no se veía, sin embargo, Riven sonrió al saber que eso estaba ahí de todas formas.

Observó el cielo, agradeció a las estrellas lo que estaba viviendo y encendió el auto para irse a su casa, mientras se cuestionaba si creía realmente en el cielo, o no.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Cereza prohibida: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alegra mucho saber que hay escenas en cada capí que logran cautivarte, eso quiere decir que no solo soy yo la que se siente enamorada de los momentos románticos*-* jaja. Es bueno saber que la escena del sexo se ve más como una escena tierna, ya que ese era mi objetivo. Con respecto a los sentimientos de Musa y a lo que pasa entre ellos, lamento no poder adelantarte nada :( Oh! Y lo de la clasificación, tendré en cuenta tu opinión :D

Luckygirl5: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, es muy lindo saber que te gusto el capí anterior, espero que este igual te guste :)

Ainhoa2124: Definitivamente, no dejo de alegrarme cada vez que veo que has dejado algún comentario en los capís, agradezco mucho tus lindas palabras y tu apoyo en cada loca idea que se me ocurre :D Espero que este capi te guste.

NagatoYuki-chan: Es que Musa es una chica que no se anda con rodeos jaja, está muy loca! Gracias por tus palabras :D

Juanito2124: Muchisisimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras! No sabes cuánto me alegra que les haya gustado la parte del sexo, prometo ir mejorando con el tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo y las lindas palabras de aliento :D

Musicnix: Muchas gracias! Espero comenzar a actualizar con mayor rapidez desde ahora, y espero que te guste lo que vaya pasando más adelante :)

Yeselin: Bueno, me alegra haberte sorprendido! Jaja. En mi opinión, creo que la parte del cigarro se hace un poco extraño, quiero decir, hasta a mí me cuesta imaginarme a Musa fumando (y eso que yo lo escribo) jaja, pero la idea era que se viera una Musa algo más "adulta", por explicarlo de alguna manera. Ah, y muchas gracias por darme ánimos para continuar :D


	7. Mi amor

Hola a todos :D Les cuento que ha comenzado a llover aquí en Chile, y nada mejor que el sonido de la lluvia para escribir, ¿no? Así que aquí estoy con un nuevo capí que espero les guste :)

Les cuento que me queda solo un día de trabajo, y luego volveré al 100% para actualizar pronto y que la historia comience a avanzar más rápido.

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

Riven detuvo su auto fuera de la casa de Musa. Se estacionó y bajo lentamente.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró nervioso.

***FLASH BACK***

_-Por favor, por favor._

_-He dicho que no –contestó Riven._

_-Vamos, no te cuesta nada –insistió Musa._

_-Ni siquiera sabría que decirles._

_-Se llevarán muy bien, en el fondo van a entenderse, tienen casi la misma edad._

_-Que graciosa –dijo Riven fulminándola con la mirada._

_-Por favor, ¿No quieres hacerme feliz?_

_Riven suspiró._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Y ahí estaba, como un idiota , haciendo el ridículo para hacer feliz a su chica. A punto de cometer una locura: Hablar con los padres de ella.

Tocó el timbre, antes de que el arrepentimiento y las ganas de salir corriendo se apoderaran de él. Si no lo hacía ahora, seguramente Musa lo mataría.

Luego de unos segundos se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Suspiró para darse ánimos.

Detrás de la puerta apareció una hermosa mujer. De cabello azulado, un poco más oscuro que el de Musa. Ambas se parecían bastante. Tenían un físico relativamente parecido, llamativo a la vista de cualquiera.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-Hola –dijo Riven sonriendo- Soy Riven, he venido por…

-Hola –dijo ella- si, lo estaba esperando…

-¿A mí? –preguntó Riven, sorprendido. Musa no le había contado que su madre lo esperaba.

-Sí. me han avisado que vendría. Adelante, pase por favor.

Riven entró en la casa. Era muy linda. Bastante grande y con fotos familiares colgadas en cada pared. Sonrió al reconocer a Musa en las fotos.

-Tome asiento.

-Gracias –dijo Riven mientras se sentaba.

Observó a la madre de Musa sentarse en el sillón de enfrente.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido –dijo ella- Tengo 45 años, y mi marido tiene 49. Tuvimos a nuestra hija muy jóvenes, y la queremos mucho.

-Entiendo.

-¿Usted tiene hijos?

-No –negó Riven rápidamente.

-Qué lástima.

¿Cómo? ¿Es que a caso hubiera sido mejor si él tenía hijos? No entendía nada… Era igual de extraña y complicada que Musa.

-En fin, entenderá que nosotros queremos lo mejor para nuestra hija, nos preocupa su futuro y sus seguridad.

-Si, la entiendo.

-Pero que maleducada soy, no le he ofrecido nada. ¿Quiere beber algo?

-Agua, agua estaría bien.

Riven la observó levantarse del sillón e ir a la cocina.

-En mi opinión, estoy completamente convencida de que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Musa –siguió hablando la madre de Musa desde la cocina- además, usted me transmite mucha confianza. Me alegra poder contar con su ayuda.

Riven sonrió mientras recibía el vaso con agua que la madre de Musa le estaba ofreciendo.

Le dio un sorbo.

-Lo hemos conversado mucho con mi marido.

-¿Su marido también lo sabe? –preguntó Riven nervioso.

-Por supuesto, somos una familia muy unida, no tenemos secretos. Haber, como se lo explico…

Riven se puso nervioso, aún más.

-Para Musa, nos gustaría abrir una cuenta en el banco, no le vendrá nada de mal para su futuro, no sé si me entiende.

-¿Una cuenta en el banco? –preguntó Riven confundido.

-¿Le parece una mala idea?

Y Riven lo entendió. Lo habían confundido. No sabían quién era él realmente. Ella no sabía que él estaba saliendo con su hija, ella simplemente creía que él era un trabajador del banco, alguien que le hacia una visita y le daba algunas recomendaciones y consejos para poder invertir de la mejor manera en su hija.

-No, es buena idea –dijo Riven.

La madre de Musa sonrió.

Riven la observó. Se sentía feliz, feliz de que no lo hubieran descubierto, feliz no de tener que decirle quien era. Aliviado, esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía.

El silencio los invadió.

-Bueno –dijo Riven poniéndose de pie- debo irme. Me ha gustado su idea y la llamaran del banco lo más pronto posible.

-Muy bien –dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta de la casa- entonces, espero su llamado para hablar bien de los detalles, y luego firmaremos el contrato.

-SI –dijo Riven- ha sido un placer.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

-Discúlpeme –dijo la madre de Musa.

-No se preocupe, ya hablaremos –dijo Riven mientras caminaba hacia su auto y se marchaba de ahí a toda prisa.

La madre de Musa cerró la puerta y contestó rápidamente el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Cariño, me ha llamado el agente del banco –era su marido, el padre de Musa.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó ella confundida.

-Recién. Dice que ha tenido un problema y no podrá ir hoy a la casa.

Ella no contestó.

-¿Estás ahí?

Entonces, ¿Quién había ido a visitarla?

Pensó en su hija, e inmediatamente supo la respuesta.

-Si –contestó nerviosa- está bien, hablamos luego.

* * *

-¿Y tu porque sonríes tanto? –preguntó Stella- a todas nos alegra salir de clases, y que hoy sea viernes, lo que significa irnos de fiesta, pero no es para tanto…

-He hablado con Riven hace poco.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Ha ido a mi casa, y mi madre lo ha confundido con un agente del banco –dijo Musa sonriendo.

-¿Has enviado a Riven a conocer a tu madre? –preguntó Stella sorprendida.

Musa asintió.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Flora.

-Estás loca –dijo Stella.

-¿A que se refieren?

-Abre los ojos Musa, para él no eres más que una niña –dijo Stella- él pronto necesitara una mujer, él es adulto.

-¿Y qué hay de malo conmigo?

-No hay nada de malo contigo –dijo Flora- por primera vez, Stella tiene razón. ¿Cómo sabes si puedes confiar realmente en él? Seguramente solo quiere divertirse y tú te estás tomando esto muy en serio.

-Yo confió en él –dijo Musa molesta- y es una pena que ustedes no me apoyen en esto.

No dejo que sus amigas le dijeran nada más, y se fue rápidamente.

Estaba enojada, muy enojada. ¿Por qué le decían eso? Riven nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar de él, no tenía porque comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Suspiró.

Él no era así, él no estaba jugando con ella. Ella lo quería de verdad, sentía cosas muy fuertes por él y sabía, que pese a la diferencia de edad, él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Tomo su teléfono y marco su número.

-Hola Riven –dijo sonriendo.

_-Hola Musa. ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

-He tenido un problema con las chicas. ¿Vendrás a buscarme hoy? Tengo que ir a buscar mi motocicleta, él mecánico ha dicho que está lista.

_-Hoy no puedo –_dijo Riven- _tengo una reunión muy importante justo ahora. Lo lamento._

-¿Qué tan importante es?

_-No te imaginas cuánto. No puedo seguir hablando, nos vemos._

Musa cortó resignada. Suspiró, tendría que ir al mecánico ella sola.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que caminó hasta el mecánico. Sentía tanta rabia cada vez que pensaba en lo que le habían dicho sus amigas. Riven no era así, si ahora no había podido ir a buscarla, era solo por el trabajo, pero en realidad, él siempre estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba.

¿Qué mas hacía falta para que lo entendieran?

Claro, como Stella no creía en el amor, y Flora aún no sabía lo que era enamorarse realmente de alguien. Hablaría con Layla, ella llevaba mucho tiempo en una relación, estaba enamorada, se supone, seguramente ella la entendería.

Le dio las gracias al mecánico y se fue en su motocicleta. No se preocupo por el dinero, ya que el seguro de Riven debía pagar todo lo que el mecánico había tenido que hacer para reparar los daños.

Pensó en pasar al centro a tomar un helado, pero ir sola no era una idea muy llamativa. No quería llegar luego a su casa, no después de la discusión que había tenido con sus amigas, por lo que decidió tomar el camino largo hacia su casa. Mientras más se demorara, mejor.

Se fue por la calle principal, andando lentamente entre los autos. Anduvo con cuidado, no quería tener otro accidente, y se detuvo cuando el semáforo indico el color rojo. Observó un restaurant cercano a ella, se veía muy lindo, definitivamente tendría que ir ahí a comer con Riven alguna vez. Observó el estacionamiento, había autos muy lindos ahí, seguro que el restaurant debía ser carísimo. Y reconoció un auto, el auto de Riven.

Se fue rápidamente hacia el restaurant. ¿Qué hacía el auto de Riven ahí?

Se bajo de su motocicleta y examino el auto en detalle. Si, era el auto de Riven, no había duda alguna.

Observó el restaurant. Gracias a las amplias ventanas, se podía ver a las personas que se encontraban comiendo ahí. Examinó a cada persona, hasta que dio con la mesa correcta.

¿Qué hacía Riven ahí? Se supone que estaba en una reunión de trabajo.

Observó a su acompañante. Una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Y sintió como el corazón se le destrozaba.

Vio a Riven tomar la mano de la mujer y depositar un beso en ella, mientras que ella le sonreía dulcemente.

No aguanto más, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Sus amigas tenían razón en lo que le decían.

Se acerco al auto de Riven, y lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a golpearlo con las manos. No consiguió mucho, así que comenzó a darle patadas. En las puertas y en las ruedas. La alarma comenzó a sonar de inmediato, pero no le bastó. Tomo el casco que usaba para andar en su motocicleta, y golpeo lo que más pudo y lo más fuerte posible. Abolló la puerta del copiloto y rompió la ventanilla del asiento trasero.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla por la espalda. Se volteo a ver, y vio quien la aprisionaba.

-¡Infeliz! Eso eres –gritó Musa, intentando liberarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Riven intentando controlarla.

-Devuélveme mis ideas, las que te he dado para tu trabajo, infeliz.

-¿Riven?

Musa detuvo su escándalo cuando escucho una voz femenina llamar a Riven.

Observó a quien lo llamaba. La misma mujer que estaba con Riven dentro del restaurant.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

-Nada –contestó Riven nervioso- quería presentarse a Musa.

-¿La tranquila chica que no causa problemas de la que me hablabas?

-Si, ella misma –dijo Riven sonriendo- Musa, ella es Tecna, mi hermana.

Y todo cobró sentido.

Musa se ruborizó y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Observó el auto de Riven, la ventanilla rota, todo el escándalo que había hecho. Que vergonzoso.

-Encantada –dijo Musa sonriendo.

-Te ha hecho enfadar ¿eh? –dijo Tecna, observando el auto de Riven- él es así.

Riven la fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, creo que debería irme –dijo Musa- mis padres me esperan en casa.

Beso la mejilla de Riven y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacía su motocicleta. Quería desaparecer de ese lugar.

-Me gustará ver cuando se la presentes a nuestros padres –dijo Tecna sonriendo.

* * *

Musa llegó a su casa. Entro rápidamente y se acercó a la cocina a tomar agua, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Había conocido a la hermana de Riven, y de la peor forma. Eso le pasaba por confiar en lo que sus amigas le decían, sí, eso era, sus amigas… Las mataría cuando las viera.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme?

-Mamá, me has asustado –dijo Musa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú deberías decírmelo, tal vez quieras decirme algo con respecto al agente del banco que ha venido en la mañana.

-¿Ya han firmado el contrato? –preguntó Musa, intentando cambiar el tema.

-No te hagas la graciosa. Es muchos años más grande que tú, es un hombre, piénsalo bien.

-Mamá, te prometo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Al menos, ahora lo conoces, ¿Eso no te da confianza?

La madre de Musa suspiró.

-No –dijo de forma seria antes de irse.

* * *

-Vaya, hoy no has tocado el timbre tantas veces –dijo Riven mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Solo te has vuelto celosa, has hecho un escándalo y has destrozado mi auto, ¿Por qué estaría enojado?

-A modo de defensa, debo decir que mi madre ya no confía en mí por tu culpa.

Riven sonrió.

-Si, a mi hermana le ha pasado lo mismo.

-Y quiero compensarlo –dijo Musa sonriendo- te tengo una invitación que te gustará.

-Te escucho.

-Eso arruinará la sorpresa. Ven, sígueme.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Riven mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-Tu solo hazme caso –dijo Musa caminando- si te digo se arruinara la sorpresa.

-Ya, pero a donde sea que vayamos, tendremos que ir caminando. Mi auto esta en el mecánico porque una joven se ha vuelto loca y ha decidido destrozarlo.

-Está bien, caminaremos –dijo Musa- no queda demasiado lejos.

Caminaron alrededor de 20 minutos, hasta que llegaron al lugar al que Musa quería ir.

-Te he traído a una discoteca, es de mis favoritas –dijo Musa sonriendo mientras entraba.

-¿Una discoteca? ¿Tienes idea hace cuantos años que no iba a una? –dijo Riven siguiéndola- esto ya no es para mí.

-Vamos, las discotecas son para todo el mundo –dijo Musa sonriendo- sé que te gustara mi sorpresa.

Riven suspiró resignado, no le quedaba otra que relajarse y pasarlo bien.

-Ahí está Stella –dijo Musa señalándola.

-¿Es su novio?

-No, cada noche esta con uno distinto –dijo Musa sonriendo.

Riven sonrió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó Riven.

-Una bebida –dijo Musa.

-Claro –dijo Riven besándole la frente- volveré enseguida.

Musa lo observó caminar hacia la barra. Estaba realmente feliz de poder estar ahí con él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Musa se dio media vuelta.

-¿Quién es ese?

Jared estaba apretándole el brazo.

-Déjame en paz –dijo Musa intentando empujarlo.

-Dime quien es –exigió.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-¿Por él me has dejado?

-Basta Jared, te dije que me dejarás en paz.

-¿Musa? –se acercó Riven.

-Aléjate de ella –dijo Jared enojado.

-Musa, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Riven, ignorando a Jared.

-Te he dicho que te alejes –dijo Jared, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a Riven.

Riven cayó al suelo.

-Desaparece idiota –grito Musa mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Riven.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo un guardia acercándose- ¿ha bebido mucho?

-Un imbécil le ha dado un golpe –dijo Musa preocupada.

-Estoy bien –dijo Riven levantándose.

-Llamaré a un taxi para que los vaya a dejar –dijo el guardia comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Gracias –dijo Riven mientras lo seguían.

* * *

Riven le pagó al taxista y se bajo del auto junto con Musa. Ambos entraron en la casa de Riven en completo silencio.

Riven subió la escalera hacía su habitación, y se recostó sobre la cama.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo Musa, acercándose a Riven.

Riven no le dijo nada, solo dejo que Musa le pusiera crema en el labio, donde había recibido el golpe.

-Con cuidado –dijo Riven- me duele.

-Lo siento –dijo Musa.

-¿Qué me has puesto?

Musa le pasó el frasco de crema.

-¿Has usado esto?

-Si

-Es para los pies –dijo Riven

-A bueno, pero es crema de todas formas, servirá igual –dijo Musa sonriendo.

Riven no dijo nada.

-Lamento lo que paso –dijo Musa, acostándose a su lado.

-También yo.

-¿Quieres terminar?

-Alguno de los dos saldrá dañado con esto –dijo Riven- es demasiada la diferencia de edad.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Musa- porque yo no lo tengo, no me importa lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar.

-No se trata de eso, es demasiada la diferencia de edad, y deberías darte cuenta de que esto no es normal.

-¿Por qué estás conmigo, Riven? Te diviertes, pasas el rato y cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas quieres salir arrancando y acabar con todo.

Riven se quedó en silencio.

-Qué lástima… -dijo Musa.

-Estoy contigo porque me has devuelto la alegría –dijo Riven- puede que suene demasiado exagerado para alguien de tu edad, pero mi vida comenzó a perder el sentido hasta que tu apareciste en tu motocicleta. Ahora pienso en ti, hago cosas por ti y me he dado cuenta de que mi vida me gusta más de lo que creía, solo porque tu estas en ella.

Musa sonrió al escucharlo.

-La edad no es algo importante, Riven –dijo Musa acercándose a él- me he vuelto loca hoy en la tarde, porque de verdad pensé que estabas jugando conmigo.

-No sé porque piensas eso de mí.

-Porque me encanta estar contigo, me encantas tu y me da miedo que no sientas lo mismo.

-Créeme, no soportaría todas estas cosas si no sintiera algo verdadero.

Musa sonrió.

-Vamos a salir adelante –dijo Musa besándolo.

Riven se quejó del dolor de su labio.

-Lo siento, lo olvide.

-¿Qué pasará cuando tú te aburras? –preguntó Riven.

-Piensas demasiado las cosas –dijo Musa- ¿Te imaginas si yo me hiciera toda esa cantidad de preguntas? Me estaría volviendo loca.

Riven sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Riven abrazándola.

Musa se acomodó en su pecho y ambos se dedicaron a ver una película.

Para cuando esta terminó, ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados. Musa despertó de pronto, y observó la hora. Era tarde.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Riven y busco sus zapatillas para ponérselas y poder irse.

Riven comenzó a moverse. Recorrió la cama con una mano y con los ojos cerrados, y al no encontrar a nadie, abrió los ojos preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Es tarde, tengo que irme –dijo Musa- pero no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo, tomaré un taxi mi amor.

Riven abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué has dicho? –dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Que tomaré un taxi.

-No, lo último que has dicho –dijo Riven observándola- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Musa sonrió, entendiendo a lo que él se refería.

Se acercó a la cama y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo he decidido, te llamaré mi amor.

-¿Qué?

-Eres mi amor, Riven.

Riven sonrió. La tomó de la mano y la jaló, haciéndola caer en la cama junto a él.

-Y tú eres mi amor, Musa –dijo antes de besarla.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Cereza prohibida: Si, definitivamente Riven es un cabrón, pero vaya que no puedo parar de reír cuando me lo imagino en todas esas situaciones jajaja :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capí, y agradezco tus palabras :)

Ainhoa2124: Por supuesto que me gusta el drama, me encanta! Así que no te preocupes por eso, que ya tengo preparadas algunas cosas para esta parejita, solo ten paciencia y verás como terminaremos todos llorando (y que conste que no te quiero adelantar nada)

Juanito2124: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras *-* Te cuento que ya me he mejorado, así que ya puedo seguir escribiendo al 100% :D Sobre tu idea, la verdad no había pensado en un accidente, pero prometo tenerlo en mente!

Yeselin: Que alegría saber que te gusto el capí anterior :D A mí también me dio bastante risa esa escena de Brandon y Musa, con Riven intentando parar los coqueteos interminables de su amigo jaja. Espero que este capí también te guste.

AladdinJasmine100: No te preocupes por la tardanza, lo importante es que esta historia te guste y saber que continuas presente en esto, de verdad muchas gracias :)


	8. Ten fe

Hola a todo el mundo!

Okey, sé que he tardado en actualizar, y la verdad, no tengo excusa :(

La buena noticia es que mi tortura ya ha acabado (si, con tortura me refiero a trabajar jeje). Ahora estoy en los últimos preparativos para el examen final, y luego de eso, ya seré una profesional! (si es que me va bien en el examen, claro ._.)

En fin, aquí está, lo que algunos me han pedido hace algunos capís atrás, y bueno, yo estoy para servirles :D

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra saber que hay gente que lee mi historia y se da el tiempo de darme su opinión. Leo cada reviews muy emocionada :)

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginnio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-Lo siento Riven, no han aprobado tu idea –dijo Jason.

Sky sonrió.

-Y tampoco la tuya –dijo Jason, mirando a Sky.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-Quieren una idea que no se haya visto antes, algo nuevo. No quieren un videoclip basado en un amor adolescente como se ve en todas las películas románticas que hemos visto. Quieren algo distinto, algo que vaya mucho más allá de verse en la universidad todos los días.

Riven suspiró.

Se había vuelto loco buscando alguna idea, y cuando al fin s le había ocurrido una, la desechaban como si su esfuerzo no hubiera sido suficiente. Si, la idea había sido de Musa, pero de todas formas el habría acabado volviéndose loco si no fuera por su ayuda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos han dado? –preguntó Sky.

-Dos semanas.

Riven y Sky se observaron desafiantes.

Dos semanas. Tenía dos semanas para demostrar que tan bueno era en su trabajo, y poder conservarlo.

-Vayan a casa, tienen el resto de la tarde libre –dijo Jason- descansen el fin de semana, y vuelvan el lunes con ideas nuevas y frescas para comenzar a trabajar.

Me despedí de Jason y de Sky de manera cordial, y salí a toda prisa de la oficina. Pase por mi oficina, a buscar mis cosas, y luego me fui a tomar un taxi. Debía pasar a buscar mi auto al mecánico, ya estaba listo para que Musa pudiera seguir destrozándolo.

_-Hola Riven, ¿Cómo va tu día?_

-Algo complicado, no les ha gustado la idea que me has dado y tengo dos semanas para pensar en algo nuevo.

_-¿Qué no les ha gustado? ¡Pero que clase de personas son! Si era una gran idea._

-Si, lo mismo he pensado, pero ya ves que trabajar no es tan fácil como ir a la universidad.

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es aprobar todas las materias? ¿Y mas encima con buenas notas?_

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te enfades.

_-No lo hago. En fin, ¿Vendrás a buscarme? He pensado que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un helado._

-No, ahora no puedo, tengo asuntos que atender.

_-¿Cómo cuales? ¿Otra hermana con la que tengas que reuinirte?_

Riven sonrió al recordar eso.

_-Advierteme, por favor, no quiero volver a pasar una bochorno como ese nunca mas en mi vida._

-Ha sido divertido –dijo Riven, aún sonriendo- pero no, no es ninguna hermana, es… otro tipo de cosas.

_-¿No puedes decirme?_

-Te lo diré después.

No quería arruinar la sorpresa, quería llegar a casa de Musa, a buscarla en su auto para que salieran a tomar un helado, como ella quería.

La sorprendería con su auto, estaba seguro de que se vería tan bien, prácticamente como nuevo, sin todas las abolladuras y choques que tenía, culpa de Musa, claro, pero no quería que ella se sintiera mal por eso, sin todas esas cosas, su relación con ella no sería ni la mitad de hermosa de lo que es. Aunque dudaba que Musa siquiera lo lamentara.

Rió ante ese pensamiento.

_-Entonces, ¿Nos veremos hoy?_

-Haré todo lo posible para que nos veamos –dijo.

Sonrió al escuchar a Musa suspirar decepcionada.

-Te llamaré más tarde –le dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Su novia? –preguntó el chofer el taxi.

Riven lo observó con desconfianza.

-Se le ve muy enamorado –dijo el taxista- el amor es algo maravill…

Riven sintió la fuerza con la que el taxista freno el auto en el que iban. Lo ensordeció el sonido de los neumáticos deteniéndose bruscamente y resbalando en la acera. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, ni siquiera de pensar que estaba sucediendo. El impacto que recibió el taxi hizo que golpeará su cabeza con el asiento delantero.

Perdió el conocimiento…

* * *

_**Tres días después**_

* * *

-Por favor Musa, deja ya ese teléfono –dijo Flora.

-No entiendo que sucede –dijo Musa preocupada- lo he llamado todo el fin de semana.

-Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que lo de ustedes no es normal –dijo Stella.

Musa la fulminó con la mirada.

-Quizás mi teléfono esta malo –dijo Musa.

-Ríndete –dijo Stella- eso ya lo has dicho en clases, y has utilizado mi teléfono para llamarlo.

-Quizás el tuyo también está malo.

-No, sabes que no lo está.

Musa suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Layla, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Musa está volviéndose loca –dijo Stella, comenzando a pintar sus uñas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Layla.

-Riven no me contesta el teléfono –dijo Musa apenada- lo llamo desde el viernes en la noche, y su teléfono suena como si estuviera apagado.

-¿Se habrá quedado sin batería?

-¿Por tres días?

-Está bien, mala idea –dijo Layla- no lo sé, quizás tuvo un viaje por trabajo, o quizás su teléfono no funciona bien.

-No, no lo creo, de cualquier forma me habría llamado, o hubiera ido a casa a avisarme –dijo Musa- creo que algo le sucedió.

-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó Flora- no deberías pensar esas cosas.

Musa suspiró.

-Tu teléfono está sonando –dijo Stella.

Musa se desesperó. Tomó su teléfono y lo contesto rápidamente.

-¡Riven!

_-No, no es Riven._

La cara de Musa demostró decepción.

_-¿Musa?_

-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

_-Soy Tecna, la hermana de Riven, nos conocímos en…_

-Si, lo recuerdo –dijo Musa poníendose roja al recordar ese momento- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?

_-Lamentablemente te llamo para darte malas noticias._

Musa se preocupó.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Riven?

Las miradas de sus amigas la observaron preocupadas.

_-Ha tenido un accidente._

El corazón de Musa se paralizó, y dejó de respirar durante algunos segundos, que hubieran sido minutos si sus amigas no le hubieran hablado y la hubieran de vuelto a la realidad.

-Musa, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Flora.

-Estas pálida.

-No puede ser… -murmuró.

_-Lamento no haberte llamado cuando sucedió, pero como no eres su pareja legal, le han avisado a nuestros padres, y con la preocupación se me ha olvidado por completo llamarte._

_-¿_Cómo? –preguntó Musa, sin entender lo que Tecna le decía.

-Pasó el viernes. Riven iba camino al mecánico, imagino que lo sabías… pero el taxi en el que iba perdió el control y se ha estrellado con otro vehículo.

Los ojos de Musa se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Él está bien?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Lleva tres días en coma.

Él teléfono cayó al suelo.

-¡Musa! –dijo Layla preocupada.

Flora se acercó a Musa y le dio un abrazo.

Stella tomó el teléfono del suelo.

-Soy Stella, una amiga de Musa- dijo Stella- ella, creo que esta en estado de shock. ¿Ha pasado algo?

_-Riven ha tenido un accidente, su novio._

Stella no supo que decir.

-Pregúntale como esta –le susurró Layla.

-¿Él… está…

_-Está en coma…_

-¿Dónde está?

_-Estamos en la clínica_ –dijo Tecna- _le enviaré la dirección a Musa por mensaje._

-Muy bien –dijo Stella, aún si saber exactamente que decir- muchas gracias.

Stella cortó la llamada y se volteó a ver a Musa.

Musa estaba llorando, y Flora estaba intentando consolarla todo lo que podía

Musa fijo sus ojos en Stella, una mirada perdida, llena de pánico y miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, una mirada esperanzadora. Confíaba en que todo era una simple broma, que alguien la estaba molestando. Sabía que Stella le daría las buenas noticias.

Stella continuaba sin saber que decir. Era bastante doloroso para alguien, quien sea que fuera, que algún ser querido tuviera un accidente, pero, eso es volvía el doble y hasta el triple de terrible, si ese ser querido era el novio de una de sus mejores amigas. Observó a su amiga, y vio las lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo decirle, que debía ir a ver a su novio a una clínica?

El sonido del teléfono de Musa, que seguía en la mano de Stella, las saco a todas del angustioso silencio en el que se encontraban.

Stella observó el teléfono. Era un mensaje, de Tecna, con la dirección de la clínica en la que Rive estaba.

Stella suspiró.

-Deberías ir a verlo –dijo con una voz débil, entregándole el teléfono a su amiga.

Musa se acercó al mesón corriendo a toda prisa.

-Busco a…

-¡Musa! –escuchó que la llamaban.

Volteó a ver, y vio a Tecna acercándose a ella.

Musa corrió hacía Tecna, y se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo. Tecna entendió, que Musa lo necesitaba.

-Tranquila –dijo Tecna, secándole las lágrimas- llorar no ayudará a nadie.

Musa suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Musa.

-Aún no despierta –dijo Tecna apenada- los doctores han dicho que tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, que pudo haber provocado algún problema en el cerebro. Le han hecho algunos exámenes y por suerte, todos han salido bien pero aún faltan algunos más por hacerle.

-¿Por qué no despierta?

-Nadie lo sabe, solo tenemos que esperar a ver el resultado de los examenes que aún falta por hacerle. Por ahora, solo es cuestión de fe.

-¿Cuestión de fe? No puede ser… ¡Debe haber algo!

-Musa, por favor… estamos todos igual de preocupados –dijo Tecna, volviendo a abrazarla- además de no despertar, tiene una fractura en la rodilla izquierda y en el brazo izquierdo. También le han inmovilizado el cuello.

-Pero, estará bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿Volverá a ser el mismo de siempre?

-Lo que le ha pasado a su cuerpo no es tan grave como lo que podría ser el golpe en la cabeza. Ese es el real problema.

-Quiero verlo –exigió Musa.

Tecna suspiró.

-No puedes pasar –dijo Tecna apenada.

Musa la observó confundida.

-Solo su familia puede estar con él.

-Pero…

-Los doctores han sido muy estrictos con eso, ninguno de sus amigos ha podido pasar a verlo.

-Pero yo no soy solo su amiga –dijo Musa- tú lo sabes, dile a los doctores, yo no soy su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que los doctores vayan a hacer una excepción. Lo lamento mucho…

-Por favor –suplicó Musa- por favor, Tecna, tu eres su hermana, por favor, solo quiero verlo.

-No puedo hacer nada… Y créeme, será mejor que no lo veas, está conectado a muchas maquinas, y no te hará bien verlo así.

-Por favor…

-Piensa en él, cuando duerme. Eso es, esta durmiendo, tranquilamente, como un ángel –dijo Tecna, sonriendo mientras recuerda las muchas veces que vio a su hermano dormir, tan tranquilo, cuando eran mas pequeños.

-¡Yo no soy su amiga! –insistió Musa.

-Lo sé, Musa, y también sé lo mucho que Él te quiere. Sé que a Él no le gustaría verte mal. Vete a casa, y descansa. Prometo llamarte si algo sucede.

-No quiero irme –dijo Musa con lágrimas en los ojos- quiero estar con él, me necesita a su lado.

-Musa, por favor –dijo Tecna. Era increíble lo enamorada que estaba esa niña de su hermano- debo irme. Pero prometo que te llamaré en la noche. Y tu puedes llamarme cada vez que quieras.

-No, Tecna, yo quiero…

-Te llamaré, descansa, y ten fe en que todo saldrá bien –dijo Tecna, antes de abrazar a Musa con fuerza e irse corriendo por los pasillos de la clínica.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, y como bien decía el nombre de la sala, se sentó a esperar, a esperar noticias positivas.

Suspiró resignada, agotada, frustrada, preocupada, apenada, y sobre todo, con el corazón hecho pedazos.


	9. Una enfermera para el enfermo

Hola a todos/as. Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capí, y espero que les guste :D

Les cuento, que esta semana tengo el temible examen final de mi carrera. Si lo apruebo, ya seré toda una profesional. Así que ya se deben imaginar lo nerviosa que estoy... !Ay, Dios! Recen por mí

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-¿Musa? ¡Musa despierta!

Musa abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se encandiló por algunos segundos con la luces del lugar.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí?

-Eso creo –dijo Musa levantándose de la silla en la que estaba recostada- me duele la espalda.

-Ya me imagino, debe dolerte todo el cuerpo. ¿Has avisado a tus padres?

-Algo así. Tecna, ¿Cómo está Riven?

Tecna sonrió dulcemente.

-Ven, tengo buenas noticias.

Musa se levantó intrigada. Aunque sabía que las buenas noticias que Tecna le tenía debían significar algo importante. La siguió por entre los pasillos, al fin avanzando más allá de la sala de espera. Pasaron fuera de algunas habitaciones, y se detuvieron en una puerta que tenía escrito _Habitación 303_.

Tecna abrió la puerta, y observó a Musa, esperando que ella entrara primero.

Musa la observó dudosa y entró. Lo primero que vio fue la camilla. El cuerpo de Riven recostado sobre ella, y sus hermosos ojos color magenta observándola.

-¡Riven! –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Riven se quejó de la brusquedad de Musa.

-Lo siento –dijo separándose de él.

-Los dejaré a solas –dijo Tecna, cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Riven- Tecna me ha dicho que has venido apenas te llamó.

-¿Qué cómo estoy? ¡Casi me has matado del susto! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

-Créeme, no lo he hecho a propósito –dijo Riven sonriendo.

-¿Qué pretendías? –preguntó Musa enfadada- ¡Claro! ¿Te divierte conocer chicas teniendo accidentes? ¿A quién has conocido?

-Musa, por favor –dijo Riven.

Musa suspiró.

-Está bien, lo siento –dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos- pero es que no puedo creerlo. Has desaparecido durante muchos días, y luego Tecna me llama para darme la mala noticia. ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-El taxista ha perdido el control del auto, o eso creo. Se ha entretenido escuchando mi conversación contigo por teléfono. No sé muy bien como sucedió.

-Debe haber sido terrible –dijo abrazándolo.

-No mucho, me han dicho que perdí el conocimiento, no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de haber hablado contigo.

-Creo que eso es bueno.

-Lo terrible ha sido despertar y estar acá con una pierna y un brazo menos.

-Si, Tecna me lo ha contado... ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Inútil –dijo- ¿Has pensado como sobreviviré con una pierna y un brazo menos?

-Ah, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré –dijo Musa sonriendo.

-Ah, ahora sí que me siento tranquilo. Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Buenos días –dijo un señor con un delantal blanco entrando en la habitación- lo veo muy bien acompañado señor, ¿su hija?

Musa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No exactamente –dijo Riven sonriendo nervioso- ¿está todo bien?

-En perfectas condiciones todo –dijo el doctor sonriendo- he revisado los últimos exámenes que se le realizaron, y todo está bien. Me alegra informarle que no hay nada en su cabeza fuera de lo normal.

-¿Cómo es que ha estado dormido tanto tiempo? –preguntó Musa.

-Ha sido producto del golpe que recibió. Y es mejor que haya sido así. Si hubiera estado despierto, o se hubiera movido muy brusco en el momento del accidente, las consecuencias podrían haber sido peores. Con respecto a su pierna, le sacaremos el yeso hoy por la tarde, pero dependerá de usted no forzar su rodilla demasiado.

-¿Y el brazo? –preguntó Riven.

-Continuará inmovilizado. La próxima semana deberás volver para ver cómo ha evolucionado. Mientras tanto, se quedará como está.

Riven suspiró resignado.

-¿Podré volver al trabajo?

-Es en lo único que piensas –dijo Musa rodando los ojos.

El doctor sonrió.

-Siempre y cuando no fuerces esa rodilla ni muevas ese brazo.

-Sí, creo que podré hacerlo.

-Mañana por la mañana le daremos el alta y podrá volver a su vida normal. Su hija debe extrañarlo mucho.

-Soy su novia –dijo Musa, antes de que el doctor pudiera salir de la habitación.

El doctor la observó, y luego observó a Riven.

-Oh –dijo- entonces les deseo buena suerte.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos luego de que el doctor cerrara la puerta tras él.

-¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto? –dijo Musa riendo.

Riven también rió.

-Debe haber pensado que eres un pervertido.

La risa de Riven se detuvo.

Musa sonrió ante eso.

-Casi me he vuelto loca sin saber nada de ti –dijo Musa- y ha sido peor cuando Tecna me llamó. He pasado la noche en la sala de espera.

Riven sonrió tiernamente.

-Si pudiera levantarme y abrazarte, lo haría.

Musa sonrió.

-Ya verás, seré una gran enfermera cuando estemos en casa.

-No voy a pasar mi vida como un enfermo –dijo Riven- debo trabajar. Solo tengo dos semanas para demostrar que soy bueno en lo que hago, y ya he desperdiciado la mitad aquí.

-¿Han avisado en tu trabajo?

-Tecna ha llamado, pero eso no detiene el tiempo.

-Es increíble, contigo no hay caso. Eres un esclavo del sistema. Ya quiero verte, cuando nos vayamos a vivir al faro.

-¿Cómo?

-El faro, del que te hablé el otro día.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Lo que no entiendo es en qué momento hemos decidido irnos a vivir a ese lugar.

-Ah bueno, lo he decidido mientras pasaba la noche ahí fuera –dijo Musa sonriendo inocentemente.

Riven rodó los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿Le has avisado a tus padres que has pasado la noche aquí?

-¿Cómo crees? Les he dicho que pasaría la noche en casa de Stella.

* * *

-¡Bienvenido!

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!

-Pero por favor, Riven, toma asiento. Insisto, deberías tomarte unos días para descansar.

Riven se sentó en una de las sillas.

-No, por favor, Jason. Sabes que no puedo pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de esta oficina.

Jason sonrió.

-¡Dedicación! Eso es lo que me encanta en los trabajadores. Sin duda eres único Riven. Por cierto ¿Has dado con alguna idea ya? No quiero presionarte, pero quizás ese accidente le ha dado tal sacudida a tu cerebro que has pensado en algo.

Riven sonrió levemente.

-No, lamento decirte que no ha pasado.

-¿Y la estadía en el hospital?

-¿Estadía? No he estado precisamente de vacaciones en un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Me refiero a alguna idea. En los lugares así siempre hay alguna buena historia que te puede dar alguna idea.

-No, tampoco ha pasado.

Jason suspiró.

-Pero bueno, al menos te tenemos aún aquí. ¿Qué habría sido de este lugar sin ti?

_Y por eso estás poniendo en riesgo mi puesto de trabajo._ Pensó Riven.

-Muchas gracias, no es para tanto –dijo simplemente.

-En fin. Ya estamos aquí, espero que ese brazo se recupere pronto. Ya quiero verte trabajando igual de bien que siempre.

-Estoy en eso –dijo Riven- por mientras, iré a ver qué tal está mi oficina.

-Oh, por supuesto, no te quitaré más tiempo. Ve, ve.

Riven salió de la oficina de Jason, y se dirigió a la suya.

Se sentó y observó la pantalla de su teléfono. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Musa. Por Dios, si solo tiene un brazo roto, no necesitaba tanta preocupación.

-¡Hola, Riven!

Riven suspiró.

-Hola –dijo simplemente.

-Soy Timmy, ¿Me recuerdas?

-Como olvidarte –dijo Riven, recordando el día de la fiesta en su casa con Brandon- ¿Cómo estás?

-Me he enterado de lo de tu accidente, y déjame decirte que me has dado un susto tremendo. No he podido ir a verte a la clínica porque aquí hemos tenido mucho trabajo. He querido ayudarte y tengo algunas ideas para el nuevo videoclip, espero que te gusten, aunque todavía no están terminadas, ya te las mostraré cuando las tenga listas. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes? Has vuelto luego al trabajo, pensé que faltarías algunos días más.

-Estoy bien, solo con este brazo que no puedo mover y me está volviendo loco. No he querido seguir faltando, llevo demasiado tiempo perdido, y sabes lo valioso que es esto.

-Sí, me lo he imaginado –dijo Timmy- ¿Sabías que estuve trabajando con Sy hace un tiempo? Fui su ayudante, y ahora soy el tuyo. Debo advertirte lo bueno que es con las ideas, ya debe tener algunas cuantas en mente, una más buena que la anterior.

-No me estás ayudando, Timmy.

-Lo siento –dijo Timmy apenado- solo quería darte un poco de información. En fin, nada más de palabras y a trabajar.

Riven observó a Timmy salir de su oficina y cerrar la puerta tras él. No le gustaba escuchar sobre Sky y sus buenas ideas, pero sabía que Timmy solo quería ayudarlo, aunque no le funcionara mucho.

-Está bien Riven, aquí estas de nuevo –se dijo a sí mismo- te quedan tan solo siete días para tener alguna buena idea. Siete días, puedes hacerlo...

Encendió el equipo de música e introdujo el cd con la canción que Jason le había dado en la primera reunión que tuvieron.

Tomó el lápiz y se dispuso a escribir cualquier idea que se le viniera a la mente mientras escuchaba la canción, por muy tonta que pudiera parecerle. Ya encontraría alguna buena, entre tantas, o ya podría combinar algunas para que algo bueno emergiera.

* * *

_**Cuatro días después**_

* * *

Se despertó en mitad de la noche. Abrió los ojos de golpe y no pudo evitar encandilarse con la luz que se les había quedado encendida.

Observó a la persona a su lado.

Musa dormía plácidamente. Desde que él había vuelto a casa, Musa se la pasaba cuidando de él, y lo obligaba a acostarse y ver televisión. Esa noche, ella le había dicho a sus padres que se quedaría estudiando hasta tarde en casa de Layla así es que mejor se quedaba a dormir en casa de ella. Les mintió, por supuesto. Y ahora estaba durmiendo con él, en su casa, en su cama, a su lado.

Sonrió al verla, tan dormida, ajena a todo, incluso a sus pensamientos, tan tierna e inocente.

Se fijo en su cuerpo. Las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo que se notaban debido a la ropa tan ajustada que usaba. Era hermosa. Con el rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo de una diosa. ¿Cómo es que ella se había fijado en alguien como él?

No tenía idea.

Solo podía estar seguro de lo que él sentía. Algo absolutamente verdadero. Sentimientos muy fuertes, eso era lo que sentía por ella. Quería verla sonreír siempre, siempre siendo feliz. Quería tenerla a su lado, de la misma forma que la tenía ahora, por el resto de las noches que le quedaban de vida. Deseaba despertar a su lado cada mañana. Verla despeinada y avergonzada, y asegurarle que es hermosa, aunque ella no le crea.

Amor.

Eso es lo que sentía por ella.

Estaba enamorado.

Y sonrió al pensar en eso.

Quería tenerla por siempre junto a él.

Se acercó a ella despacio y le besó la mejilla con delicadeza para no despertarla.

-Más noches como esta –susurró.

¿Qué haría falta para hacer ese deseo realidad?

Vivir con ella, eso estaba claro. Pero antes, ella tendría que acabar la universidad, y antes de eso, él tendría que conocer a los padres de ella, darles la seguridad y confianza que se merecen, y convencerlos de que él es digno de irse a vivir con su princesa.

Suspiró. Eso sí sería realmente difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, si eso significaba que ella se fuera a vivir con él.

Si es que ella quería claro. O quizás ella no lo amaba tanto.

Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Y sonrió al segundo después.

Ella si iba a querer irse a vivir con él. Pero claro, el tendría que dejar todo. Su casa, sus amigos, su trabajo. Para irse a vivir con ella al faro. Para hacerla feliz.

Una idea se le vino a la mente en ese momento. Sonrió, como si todos sus problemas se hubieran esfumado.

¡Tenía la idea perfecta!

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la biblioteca de su casa. Tenía la idea principal, pero aún faltaba mucho por pensar.

* * *

.

Agradecimientos:

ainhoa2124: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que siempre estés presente en cada nuevo capítulo. Oh, y muchísimas gracias por comentarle a tus amigas sobre esta historia, de verdad que muchos de los lectores que tengo son gracias a ti :)

juanito2124: Hola! Me alegra que el capí anterior te haya gustado, y te agradezco enormemente por la idea que me has dado, siempre es bueno escuchar las opiniones de los lectores. Con respecto a los exámenes de Riven, que algo salga mal de verdad que hasta a mí me partiría el corazón :( Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que aún quedan un par de sorpresas, así que espero que no te desiluciones!

AladdinJasmine100: Hola, me alegra saber de ti :D Agradezco tus lindas palabras y me alegra saber que el 7º es tu capí favorito. Con respecto al drama, estoy muy ansiosa porque llegue ese momento (ya falta poco) y espero no fallarle a tus expectativas, ya me dirás luego que tan parecido a "El diario de Riven" quedó todo jeje.

elena1010: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia. Es un agrado saber que la recomendación que ainhoa2124 te ha dado no ha sido decepcionante. Espero verte seguido por aquí!

MegaFanMusaRiven: Ya estoy actualizando! Jaja. Espero que este capí te guste :D Y gracias por dedicarle un poco de tu tiempo a mi historia y comentarla.

Y gracias infinitas a todos mis lectores silenciosos! :)


	10. Idea ganadora

¡Hola!

Bueno, sé que me he demorado... pero, les contaré! ¿Recuerdan que les dije en el capí anterior que tenía el último examen de mi carrera? Ya lo he rendido! Y lo he aprobado con nota máxima :D Así que, ya se imaginarán lo contesta que estoy.

Me fui unos días a la playa, y por eso no había podido actualizar. Pero ya estoy de vuelva, preparando algunas cosas para comenzar a buscar trabajo :(

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

El silencio rodeaba la oficina por completo. Todo lo que podía sentirse en ella, era el nerviosismo que emanaba de los allí presentes. Nadie se atrevía a mencionar una sola palabra, sin embargo, las miradas parecían matar en aquel momento.

Los paseos nerviosos, de un lado a otro. Los interminables suspiros y los inagotables vasos de agua que todos beben para acabar con las gargantas secas.

-Ya está –dijo Jason.

Riven y Sky se voltearon a verlo inmediatamente.

-Ha llegado –dijo acomodándose en su asiento y observando su computador- al fin.

Riven no tardó en sentarse frente a Jason, al igual que Sky.

Ambos habían entregado sus ideas finales el día anterior. Jason había revisado ambas ideas y había felicitado a cada uno en su oficina, en privado, de manera que ninguno pudiera saber qué idea había presentado el otro.

Riven se habría pasado toda la noche dándose vueltas en la cama, pensando en que tan buena podría parecer su idea, sino fuera porque Musa lo distrajo con sus interminables conversaciones sobre la universidad y su vida juntos. Y vaya que se lo agradecía. Estar con ella era infinitamente mejor que torturarse toda la noche pensando si podría conservar su trabajo o no.

Confiaba en que Jason lo escogería a él antes que a Sky. Llevaban años trabajando juntos, habían ganado importantes premios y la discográfica se había hecho muy conocida gracias a él y sus brillantes ideas. Jason lo trataba más como su amigo que como su empleado, y ambos siempre habían tenido una muy buena relación y confianza. Incluso, cuando Riven conoció a Darcy, el día que ella llegó a trabajar a la discográfica como diseñadora de vestuario de los artistas, Jason lo había alentado a que entablara una relación con ella. Y cuando ella lo dejó, y abandonó su trabajo, el mismo Jason lo había apoyado en tan duro momento. ¿Cómo podría traicionarlo ahora? Imposible.

El gran problema era que, no era Jason quien debía tomar la decisión.

Llevaban toda la mañana en la oficina, paseándose de un lado a otro, tomando agua, intentando relajarse, dándose miradas y sonrisas que aparentaban calma.

Riven y Sky temblaban del miedo. Sin embargo, ninguno podía demostrar debilidad frente al otro.

-Quiero que sepan que los aprecio a ambos –dijo Jason, recorriendo con la mirada a cada uno- independiente de cómo les vaya ahora, cada uno es un excelente trabajador, y me quedo con la mejor de las impresiones de ustedes. Por cierto, tengo un buen amigo que tiene un puesto disponible en una discográfica. El único problema es que está fuera de la ciudad. Pero, es una oportunidad…

Riven suspiró. No, él no quería esa oportunidad.

¿Irse a vivir a otra ciudad? ¡No!

Debía conservar su trabajo. No podía dejar todo por irse a vivir a otro lugar.

¿Cómo iba a dejar a Musa? Imposible.

-Está bien, aquí voy –dijo Jason.

Abrió el correo electrónico que el representante de la banda musical al que debían hacerle el videoclip le envió. Leyó lentamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y finalmente sonrió complacido.

-El ganador es….

Riven cruzó los dedos. Sky miró hacia el cielo.

-¡Riven! –dijo Jason sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Riven lo observó perplejo. La felicidad lo invadió de inmediato y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro para eliminar de su cuerpo toda la tensión que había sentido.

-Felicitaciones hombre –dijo Jason mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Riven, mientras le correspondía- no te imaginas lo terrible que ha sido.

-Felicitaciones –dijo Sky, dándole la mano a Riven y observándolo de manera desafiante.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, creo que debería ir a buscar mis cosas –dijo Sky.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo Jason dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- de todas formas, te enviaré por mail las indicaciones del puesto de trabajo del que les hablé. No quiero que quedes sin trabajo de esta manera, tal vez te sirva.

-Sí, claro que me sirve –dijo Sky- creo que lo tomaré en seguida.

-Me parece maravilloso –dijo Jason sonriendo- le diré a mi amigo que irá a trabajar con él un excelente productor, uno de los mejores.

Sky sonrió.

-Un placer conocerlos, a ambos.

-Igualmente –dijo Riven- que te vaya bien.

Sky le dedicó una última mirada a Riven, y salió de la oficina.

-Vaya –dijo Jason- no me agrada en lo absoluto tener que despedir a las personas.

Riven suspiro.

-Sin embargo, siempre supe que serías tu el que se quedaría.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto, tantos años de trabajar juntos no han sido en vano. Sé que tus ideas son increíbles. Sabía que no fallarías esta vez. Creo que te hacía falta un poco de presión, habías estado muy lento con las ideas últimamente, después de lo de, tu sabes, Darcy.

-Pero ya he mejorado –dijo Riven, evitando el tema- por la forma en que lo dices, creo que debo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi entonces.

Jason sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser el mismo.

-No, estoy mejor que antes –dijo Riven, pensando en Musa.

-Pero bueno, esa mirada de enamorado no puede no significar nada –dijo Jason examinando a Riven- ¿de qué me perdí?

-Te has perdido bastante –dijo Riven sonriendo- he conocido a alguien, estamos saliendo. No, somos novios, es mi novia.

Jason lo observó sorprendido.

-Me ha devuelto la sonrisa.

-Permiso –dijo Timmy, abriendo la puerta de la oficina- ¿puedo entrar? He visto a Sky arreglando sus cosas… Es que no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Riven sonrió.

-Felicitaciones –dijo abalanzándose sobre Riven- no sabes cuánto me alegra que tú te quedes y él no. Ya sabes, lo conozco, sé muchas cosas sobre él. Trabaje mucho tiempo con él, sé que no es un buen tipo… Pero tú, es que tú sí que te lo merecías, en verdad, te lo merecías mucho. Estoy muy feliz.

-Gracias Timmy –dijo Riven sonriendo- no es necesario tanto halago.

-Sí que es necesario. Debes saberlo, estoy de tu lado. Y bueno, también conocí a Darcy, por eso sé que eres un buen tipo.

_¿Darcy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Darcy en todo esto? ¿Por qué todos insisten en hablar de ella? _Pensó Riven.

-Deberíamos celebrar –dijo Timmy- si, una fiesta, en grande.

-Nada de fiestas para ti –dijo Riven.

Timmy sonrió

-Está bien, pues entonces celebra con tu novia, te lo mereces.

-Así que todos sabían que tienes novia, menos yo –reclamó Jason.

-Primero pensé que era su hija –dijo Timmy- después me he enterado de que estaban saliendo juntos.

-¿Su hija?

-Vámonos Timmy –dijo Riven empujándolo hacía la salida- seguramente Jason tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

* * *

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás –contestó Riven.

-Vamos, te prometo que me sorprenderé de todos modos cuando lleguemos –insistió Musa.

-No puedo creer que seas tan impaciente –dijo Riven sonriendo- ya falta poco.

Musa suspiró.

-¿Te he contado que voy a empezar con los exámenes finales? No quiero ni imaginar lo difíciles que estarán.

-No me lo habías dicho. ¿Cuándo comienzan?

-La próxima semana. Espero que podamos vernos algunos días de todas formas.

Riven la observó un segundo, y luego volvió su vista a la carretera.

-¿Qué? Tengo mucho que estudiar, estaré muy ocupada.

-Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas –dijo Riven.

-¿Te acordarás…

-¡No ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Musa rió.

-Solo preguntaba.

-Hemos llegado –dijo Riven, estacionando el auto.

Musa bajo del auto y observó.

Frente a ella, había un enorme faro de color blanco con líneas rojas que lo adornaban. Desde la posición de Musa, se podía ver la entrada a este. Y en lo más alto, La gran luz que guía a los barcos por la noche.

Musa cerró los ojos un segundo, y se dedicó a escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar al chocar con las rocas de la orilla.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de Riven abrazarla por la espalda. Vio a mucha gente caminando por el faro, le pareció extraño, por lo general, el faro siempre era un lugar poco concurrido y tranquilo. Había autos y camionetas estacionadas cerca.

-¿El faro? –preguntó Musa, sin entender que hacían ahí- ¿Nos vendremos a vivir acá?

Riven negó con la cabeza.

-Ni loco –dijo- solo era necesario que vieras esto.

-¿Ver qué?

Riven se acercó al auto. Abrió la puerta trasera y sacó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Vaya, esto me está gustando –dijo Musa sonriendo.

Riven sonrió.

-Solo quiero darte las gracias –dijo entregándole las flores y depositando un beso en su mejilla- sin ti nada de esto sería posible.

Musa lo observó confundida.

Riven fijo su vista en el faro.

-Creo que no lo has notado. Adivina cual es la idea que le he entregado a mi jefe. Adivina donde se grabará el videoclip.

A Musa se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡En el faro! Es una idea genial, no puedo creerlo… ¿Has ganado?

-Si –dijo Riven orgulloso- y te lo debo a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Claro, no se me habría ocurrido si tú no hubieras dado la idea de venir a vivir aquí.

-¡Es genial! Debemos celebrar –dijo abrazándolo- felicitaciones.

-Claro, iremos a comer –dijo Riven- solo quería que lo vieras.

-Aunque, debo admitir que no me gusta que este tan rodeado de gente. La esencia del faro es ser un lugar tranquilo, sin gente.

-Si, lo sé. Pero solo será por algunas semanas. Un mes puede ser, no creo que demoren más. Luego todo volverá a la normalidad aquí.

-Si, y vendremos nosotros a vivir aquí.

Riven rodó los ojos.

-Sube al auto –le dijo- muero de hambre.

-¿A dónde iremos a comer?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Suponiendo que soy yo quien debe celebrar, tú deberías invitarme a comer.

-¡Claro! –dijo Musa- y me quedaré fregando los platos para poder pagar.

-Al menos podrías invitarme a un helado.

-Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Pero después de que tú me invites a comer.

Riven sonrió.

-De acuerdo, es un trato –dijo.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

* * *

_-No tienes idea lo que es, me están matando._

-¿Te ha ido bien? –preguntó Riven.

_-¡Excelente! O eso creo –_dijo Musa, desde el otro lado del teléfono- _aunque definitivamente me hacen falta unas lecciones contigo._

Riven sonrió.

-Si… Bueno, ya tengo que colgar.

_-¿Tan pronto? Si apenas hemos hablado de mis exámenes. Cuéntame cómo va tu trabajo._

-En verdad no puedo hablar.

_-¿Está todo bien?_

-Si

_-¿Seguro?_

-Si

_-Estas un poco extraño._

-Para nada –dijo.

_-Si, como… cortante. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Dónde estás?_

-En el trabajo –dijo Riven, sentándose en el sillón de su casa. Mintió- tengo que ver cómo va el videoclip. Hablamos después.

_-Como quieras –_dijo Musa apenada- _te quiero._

Riven sonrió.

_-¿No me dices nada?_

-También yo –dijo Riven sonriendo- adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y observó la pantalla por un momento. Continuó sonriendo al pensar en Musa.

Los pasos detrás de él lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Suspiró, dándose ánimos y fuerza. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dio media vuelta.

Miró a los ojos a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

* * *

.

.

Agradecimientos:

Ainhoa2124: Aquí estoy al fin! Y te pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero estuve fuera unos días y no había podido dedicarme a escribir. Espero que el capí te guste, para compensar la espera. Y muchas gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel!

Juanito2124: Nunca podría enfadarme contigo! Mucho menos cuando eres un lector tan fiel y me das buenas ideas, en verdad, no te preocupes por eso, aprecio mucho las ideas que me das. Me alegra que el capí anterior te haya gustado, a pesar de que no incluí tu idea (y en verdad te pido disculpas por eso), pero ya se nos viene el drama para esta pareja.

Elena1010: Muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Con respecto a tu pregunta, Los 43 reviews de los que hablas (que ahora creo que son un poco más) son de todos los capítulos que lleva la historia, por lo que no puedo estar agradeciendo en cada capítulo a todos los reviews, porque son de capítulos anteriores. Por lo general, contestó los reviews del capí anterior, por eso es que solo se ve que contesto a unos pocos. Además, Ainhoa siempre esta Ainhoa en los agradecimientos que doy, porque ella siempre deja un review en cada capítulo que actualizo, así que siempre estoy dandole las gracias por eso. Espero que hayas entendido lo que intenté explicarte jajaja.

Luckygirl5: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alegra saber que la historia continúa gustandote :) Sobre la idea de Riven, ya la sabrás en este capí jaja. Y con respecto a lo de la escena que te ha sonado familiar, la verdad es que no he entendido mucho a cual te referías. Quizás si me describes mejor a cual te refieres pueda decirte si pertenece a una película o no. De todas formas, recuerda que al inicio de esta historia he dicho que me he inspirado en una película, seguramente la has visto y la has recordado. Oh y muchas gracias por lo de mi examen, me ha ido muy bien, y agradezco tus palabras :)

AladdinJasmine100: Espero que el suspenso que sientes se aclaré en este capí, claro que, al final, espero que quedes con el mismo suspenso jajaja. La verdad es que a veces pienso que "El diario de Riven! y esta historia no tendrán mucho en común (me refiero a lo del drama). En esta historia el drama no será tanto ni tan extenso como en aquella otra historia, sin embargo, habrá drama igual, de eso no te preocupes! jaja Y en verdad espero que te guste tanto como "El diario de Riven".

Muchas gracias a mis lectores silenciosos, y a quienes agregan la historia a favoritos o a followers :D

Nos leemos!


	11. Sin motivos

Hola, hola, holaa!

Está bien, no pienso escribirles como si nada... Sé que me tardado en actualizar, y les pido disculpas por eso. He estado preocupada de otros asuntos y bueno... al menos ya se ha acabado eso (espero jeje).

Sé que el capí anterior hemos quedado todos con una duda tremenda. Aunque definitivamente muchos acertaron en los reviews que me dejaron... Pero que no quiero adelantarles nada eh!

Solo que, este capí es en verdad muy...

Espero les guste!

Agradecimientos a **Luckygirl5**, **Juanito2124**, **MegaFanMusaRiven** por sus lindas palabras. Y agradecimientos también para todos los lectores silenciosos :D

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-Me equivoque –dijo dando unos pasos hacia él- ahora me di cuenta.

-Darcy –dijo Riven, dando unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Darcy lo observó extrañada.

-Te deje una nota…

-Claro, la carta –dijo Riven- lo había olvidado… Gracias por ser tan considerada.

-Riven, en ese momento creí que era lo mejor. Estaba encerrada, muy sola. Tuve miedo, es normal tener miedo…

-Si, es normal tener miedo.

-Y por eso desaparecí, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Es fácil desaparecer, ¿No? Más fácil que enfrentar los problemas. Te vas, vuelves… ¿A que has venido? ¿Crees que todo será como antes solo porque vienes y me dices que te has arrepentido de dejarme? Las cosas han cambiado y ya…

-¿Qué ha cambiado? –preguntó Darcy.

Pensó en Musa, sin embargo, no contestó.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? –volvió a preguntar Darcy.

¿Sería capaz de decirle a Darcy que ya no la amaba, y que estaba enamorado de otra, mucho menor que él?

¿Estaba realmente enamorado de Musa?

¿Había dejado de amar a Darcy?

¿Y porqué se preguntaba eso ahora?

Desde que había comenzado su relación con Musa, se había convecido de que Darcy no valía la pena. No había dudado en ningún momento de sus sentimientos hacia Musa. Tan inocente, tan hermosa, tan… Única. Ella lo había enamorado por completo. Había olvidado sus penas, había sacado de su corazón a Darcy y había dejado atrás todo lo que le había dolido perderla. Todo gracias a Musa.

Sin embargo, ahora Darcy estaba frente a él, y él no estaba seguro de contarle que estaba saliendo con otra mujer. ¿Mujer? Con otra chica…

Darcy se reíria de él, estaba seguro de eso.

¿Y qué más da si se ríe o no? Él es feliz con Musa, eso es lo que importa ¿O no?

Sería una locura contarle a Darcy sobre Musa. Era una locura salir con ella. ¿Pero en que estaba pensado cuando se enamoro de ella?

Y denuevo… ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de ella?

-Nada ha cambiado –dijo Darcy, al no obtener respuesta de Riven.

Riven suspiró.

Darcy aprovechó su momento de debilidad. Se acercó a él, lentamente, posó sus manos en las mejillas de él y las acarició suavemente. Riven la observó, sin saber que hacer.

-Confía en mi –susurró Darcy- he vuelto por ti.

Y lo besó.

Riven no correspondió. Sin embargo, tampoco hizo nada para impedirlo.

Darcy se separó de él después de unos segundos.

-Te he extrañado mucho –le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

Riven se quedó en silencio.

-No entiendo que te pasa –dijo Darcy- he vuelto. Estamos bien. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

Riven lo pensó por un momento.

-Claro que sí –dijo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Debo ir a trabajar –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Está bien –dijo Darcy siguiendolo- acomodaré todas mis cosas por mientras, y en la noche celebraremos.

Riven la observó.

-Claro –dijo antes de irse.

Se subió a su auto, pero no fue capaz ni de encenderlo, ni de manejar, mucho menos de salir del estacionamiento.

Se quedo ahí, pensando. Pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

Darcy había vuelto, arrepentia por haberlo dejado hace tanto tiempo, dispuesta a volver con él. Lo había besado, y seguramente ahora estaría acomodando su ropa en el armario.

¿Y si encontraba algo de Musa?

No, Musa no solía dejar sus cosas en cualquier sitio.

¿Y qué si las encontraba?

Suspiró.

Al principio, siempre había creído que su relación con Musa era una locura. Luego, se había convecido de que no lo era. Era una relación, igual que las demás, como cualquier otra. Ella lo amaba a él, como él la amaba a ella, todo era perfecto entre ellos.

Musa lo hacía realmente feliz. Se divertían juntos y reían sin parar. Musa era una caja de sorpresas, y él estaba seguro de que jamás se aburriria de estar con ella, de ella.

Pero ahora, Darcy estaba de vuelta, y la palabra _locura_ resonaba en su mente más que nunca.

¿Locura porqué?

¿Por volver a estar con Darcy?

¿O por continuar en una relación con Musa?

Siempre había sido conciente de que tener una relación Musa era algo poco prudente. Ella era menor que él, mucho menor, demasiado. Y eso complicaba enormemente las cosas. Ella aún tenía muchas cosas que vivir, muchas cosas por las que pasar. Mientras que él ya tenía su vida prácticamente hecha. A ella aún le faltaban muchos chicos por conocer. ¿Y si él se quedaba con ella, y ella conocía a alguien más? Alguien de su edad, de su estilo, que pudiera entenderla más de lo que él lo hace. ¿Quererla más? No, eso no…

Con Darcy había tenido ua relación bastante larga, y muy hermosa. Se habían amado durante mucho tiempo. Habían construido una vida juntos. Vivían en una casa hermosa, como una feliz pareja que lo tenía absolutamente todo. Se llevaban bien, lo pasaban bien juntos y rara vez discutían. Jamás se había sentido mal con su relación y nunca se había cuestionado que tan bueno era estar con Darcy, o que tan malo podría llegar a ser. Siempre se había sentido seguro y confiado de ella, de lo que ambos tenían. Sin embargo, ella lo había abandonado…

Debía admitir que, después de que Darcy lo dejó, había caído en una depresión horrible. Ella le había dejado una nota, una carta, que en realidad no explicaba nada. Él nunca había entendido porque ella lo había dejado realmente. Solo sabía que Darcy se había ido, y no tenía intenciones de volver…

Y Musa lo había sacado de esa tristeza. Le debía mucho a ella. Prácticamente todo lo que era él en ese momento. Hasta su trabajo, que él continuaba conservando, era gracias a ella.

Y Darcy había vuelto… Y él la había aceptado.

¿Era lo mejor?

¿Para quién?

Suspiró.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto. Y tenía que decir la verdad…

Se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Musa.

No contestó.

Observó la hora. Seguramente Musa ya estaba por salir de clases, y esperaba que él la fuera a buscar.

¿Sería capaz de ir?

Suspiró nuevamente. E intentando darse valor, echó a andar el auto.

Se estacionó y bajo del auto para disfrutar de la tarde de sol. Se apoyo en el auto y observó el cielo.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

Sintió los brazos de Musa rodearle el cuello.

-Hola amor –dijo Musa besándolo emocionada.

No le correspondió, pero tampoco se negó a besarla.

Musa lo observó extrañada.

-¿Qué te paso? Estuve llamandote y no me contestaste.

-Si, lo siento –dijo Riven- estaba ocupado en el trabajo y no pude contestar.

-Bueno… -dijo Musa volviendo a sonreír- ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, ¿No has venido a buscarme para hacer algo divertido? Podríamos ir a tu casa.

-¿No tienes que estudiar?

-Si, pero puedo hacerlo más tarde. Quiero estar contigo.

Riven guardó silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a tu casa? O podemos ir a pasear…

-Lo que quieras –dijo sin ánimos.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Estas… distinto.

Riven suspiró.

-He estado pensando en lo nuestro-dijo.

Musa lo observó.

-Las cosas no van bien…

-¿Otra vez con lo de la diferencia de edad? –dijo Musa sonriendo- ya hemos hablado de eso. De verdad, Riven, estamos bien.

Musa se acercó para besarlo. Sin embargo, Riven la alejó suavemente.

-No lo creo…

-¿Por qué dices todo esto?

-Nos hemos divertido juntos –dijo Riven- hemos soñado…

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar, Riven –dijo Musa molesta- prácticamente hemos estado viviendo un sueño.

-Y ya es tiempo de despertar. Hay que ser realistas

Musa se enfadó.

¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó- ¿Estás terminando conmigo solo porque te da miedo lo que pueda pasar más adelante? Yo te amo Riven, lo sabes. Y tu, tu… ¡Eres un cobarde!

Riven se quedó en silencio.

-Las cosas se terminan cuando hay un motivo –siguió hablando Musa- ¿Tu lo tienes? ¿Tienes un motivo?

-Quizás no… -dijo Riven apenado.

Musa lo observó confundida.

-Pero tampoco lo tengo para continuar contigo –dijo.

Y fue suficiente. Esas palabras bastaron para romperle el corazón a Musa en mil pedazos.

Lo miró a los ojos, buscando algo, pero no vio ni una gota de arrepentimiento en ellos. Y antes de largarse a llorar, salió corriendo.

¿Debía seguirla? No, él mismo la había hecho salir corriendo. Herida, triste y con lágrimas en los ojos, por su culpa…

Se sintió mal, horriblemente mal. Sentía el corazón destrozado y unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Pero ya estaba, ya lo había hecho. Había terminado su relación con Musa.


	12. Tratando de olvidar

Okeeeeeeey, insultos para mí por tardar tanto en actualizar. Lo sé, los merezco :( Y en realidad, no tengo ninguna buena excusa que darles. He tardado simplemente porque no me sentía conforme con el capí, así que he estado añadiendole cosas y quitandole otras, y ha quedado así...

Si les cuento algo "interesante" acerca de mi vida, es que acaba de terminar una teleserie muy buena (aunque quizás un poco larga y complicada de entender) que vi de principio a fin. El final, ha sido completamente inesperado (lo que es bueno, porque no ha sido el típico "Y vivieron felices para siempre", sino que ha sido todo lo contrario). En resumen, justo en la escena final, ha ocurrido algo que no he entendido y no le encuentro explicación alguna... !Tendré ese final en mente por días!

En fin, ahora que he descargado mi furia por estar intrigada... Los dejo con este nuevo capí. Por cierto, ya estamos llegando al final, quedan muy pocos capítulos.

!Oh! Por cierto, mi pc esta muriendo lenta y dolorosamente :( Así que creo que tedré que llevarlo a algun servicio técnico. No sé cuando será ni cuantos días demore, ni nada... Así que quizás desaparezca por un tiempo (espero que no). Pero de todas formas tengan claro que no abandonaré la historia.

Nos leemos!

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personaj**__**es.**_

* * *

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo –dijo Darcy observando todo a su alrededor.

Riven la observó en silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? ¡Esta casa está hecha un asco! ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira la decoración…

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Riven confundido.

-¿Las has cambiado tú?

-Sí, he sido yo…

Mintió.

Mentía constantemente últimamente.

Darcy estaba siempre haciendo comentarios sobre su forma de ser, su cambio en la forma de vestir e incluso los cambios en la comida que preparaba. Y cada comentario traía a Musa de vuelta a la mente de Riven.

Cada cambio se debía a ella. Si él era un hombre distinto al que había sido antes, era gracias a Musa. Y se lo agradecía, y la recordaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Porque odiaba al hombre que había sido antes, o al menos lo había odiado durante un tiempo, mientras estaba con Musa.

Ahora que había retomado su relación con Darcy, volvía a ser ese mismo hombre.

-Parece una casa de niños.

-Sí, eso creo…

-Bueno, creo que es mi culpa, por haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo… Debemos cambiar todo esto. Volver a como estaba antes ¿Te parece bien? ¿Riven?

-¿Qué decías? –preguntó, volviendo de sus pensamientos.

-Has estado más distraído que nunca desde que hemos vuelto a estar juntos. ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Si, demasiado…

-Lo lamento. Te decía que deberíamos cambiar la decoración, preferiría que todo estuviera como antes.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. Tú estás a cargo.

Darcy sonrió victoriosa. Le encantaba estar al mando de todo.

Y con el paso de los días, los adornos de la casa que Musa y Riven había escogido juntos alguna vez, fueron desapareciendo.

Darcy se deshizo de los cuadros de paisajes de colores, y compró cuadros en blanco y negro, que le daban a la casa un aspecto más formal y serio. Los cojines y las cortinas anaranjadas se esfumaron y volvieron los cojines grises, del mismo color que los sillones, y las cortinas volvieron a ser blancas. La alfombra también fue reemplazada, por una completamente negra, que contrastaba con las paredes, que se mantuvieron blancas.

Ahora Riven no podía evitar ver su casa y sentir que ésta jamás había cambiado. Era como si aquella ausencia de Darcy en realidad solo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Musa había sido un lindo sueño, del cual ya había despertado, y su vida continuaba siendo la misma de siempre. Sin mayores cambios y sin nada que pudiera alterarla.

Lo único que había cambiado en su relación con Darcy, es que ahora ella no estaba trabajando. Se la pasaba en la casa, preparando ricas comidas para Riven, impartiendo ordenes a empleadas. Y por las noches, se amanecía en el computador, buscando trabajo.

La vida de Riven cambió completamente.

Ya no estaba Musa para hacer de su vida un completo caos. No tenía accidentes de ningún tipo y no había nadie que lo sacara de sus casillas de vez en cuando. Su interés estaba en su trabajo. Se pasaba todo el día en la oficina, desde que se levantaba, hasta que era la hora de dormir. Llegaba a casa solo para comer algo, bañarse y descansar. Cosa que a Darcy no le agradaba mucho, sin embargo, como Riven era el único que trabajaba en la casa, no podía reclamar demasiado.

* * *

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Es que ese profesor me odia!

-Por favor, Musa, no te ha ido tan mal –dijo Flora animándola.

-Es verdad, al menos no has reprobado –dijo Stella.

-Ninguna ha reprobado –dijo Flora sonriendo- no sé porque no estamos celebrando.

-Pero no es justo –siguió discutiendo Musa- he estudiado mucho. Casi me he matado leyendo esas tonterías que nos enseña, merecía que me fuera mejor.

-Eso pasa cuando tienes la mente en otro lado –dijo Layla.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Musa molesta.

-Todas sabemos a qué se refiere –dijo Stella- por favor, Musa, deja de hacer como si no te importara. Estás todo el tiempo pensando en Riven, y por eso no te concentras en clases.

-Si, olvídalo, ya ha pasado un mes desde que rompieron, y todavía tienes esa cara de muerta

-Gracias Layla –dijo Musa sonriendo irónicamente- yo estoy bien, ¿Saben? Estoy perfecta. Riven ya no es importante, y les agradecería que se olvidaran de él.

-¿No estábamos hablando de los exámenes? –preguntó Flora nerviosa. Sabía que las conversaciones acerca de Riven solo terminaban en discusiones.

-Si, mejor piensen en eso y váyanse a casa a estudiar –dijo Musa levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo sus cosas.

-No te enojes –dijo Layla, tomándola de la mano- lo hacemos por tu bien.

-¿Recordarme a Riven es por mi bien?

-¡Queremos que lo olvides! –dijo Stella.

Musa suspiró.

-De acuerdo, lo siento –dijo- pero de todas formas debo ir a estudiar para mañana. Nos vemos.

Se despidió de cada una de sus amigas y se fue a toda prisa a su casa.

Desde que había terminado con Riven, hace un poco más de un mes, sus salidas de clases ya no eran tan divertidas.

Por lo general, cuando estaba con él, solían hacer cosas divertidas después de clases y se pasaban el tiempo juntos. Ahora, solo se despedía de sus amigas y se iba a casa, sin nada que hacer, además de estudiar.

¿Qué haría Riven ahora?

Seguramente se la pasaba trabajando, de día y de noche, como una persona que no tenía nada más que hacer. O quizás estaba con otra... ¿Sería eso posible? No, Riven se lo habría dicho. "_Estoy enamorado de otra_". Si, se lo habría dicho.

Y él solo le había dejado claro que ya no quería continuar en una relación con ella. Que ya no tenía motivos para estar con ella. ¿Significaba eso que ya no la amaba? ¡Claro que ya no la amaba!

El amor, es el motivo fundamental para que dos personas estén juntas. Y si ese amor se acaba, desaparece el motivo más importante de todos… Y él se lo había dicho, ya no tenía motivos.

No se dio cuenta que tan rápido anduvo por las calles en su motocicleta. Solo se dio cuenta de que había llegado a mucho antes de lo normal. Pero no fue algo que le preocupara.

Sus estudios eran más importantes, más que la velocidad de su motocicleta y que Riven. Estudiar la liberaría de todos esos pensamientos, que, después de tanto tiempo, ya no servían para nada.

Entró corriendo, no saludó a sus padres, y se encerró en su habitación. Sacó de su mochila los libros, cuadernos y lápices que necesitaba, y se dispuso a estudiar en el escritorio.

.

Luego de 3 horas de leer lo mismo, apoyo su cabeza sobre el escritorio y suspiró frustrada. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que leía, ni siquiera, después de todo ese tiempo estudiando, había podido memorizar algo.

Levantó el rostro y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

Dos palabras, tres palabras… Una frase… Una línea… Un párrafo…

¡Imposible!

Tomó su teléfono y miró la hora en la pantalla. Llevaba tres horas estudiado y todavía no lograba aprender nada.

Tomó el lápiz que tenía más cerca y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el escritorio. ¿Es que no podría concentrarse nunca?

-¿Musa? –la voz de su madre la distrajo de su frustración- está lista la cena.

-No puedo ir ahora –dijo Musa, sin apartar la vista de su libro- tengo que estudiar.

La madre de Musa la observó por un momento. Comprendió lo que sucedía y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se acercó a Musa y le acarició el cabello.

-Tienes que comer algo –le dijo.

-No puedo mamá. Me queda mucho por estudiar…

La mamá de Musa suspiró.

-Olvídalo, ya ha pasado un mes…

Musa la observó. Era primera vez que su madre le hablaba con tanta tranquilidad sobre Riven. Por lo general, le molestaba que él fuera mayor.

-¿Tienes idea de todos los chicos que andan por ahí, guapos, inteligentes, simpáticos, y además de tu misma edad?

Musa sonrió.

-Ven aquí –dijo su madre abrazándola.

Musa correspondió el abrazo.

-Voy a estar bien –dijo Musa- no te preocupes.

-Lo sé. Eres fuerte, saldrás adelante.

Musa asintió.

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Mamá…

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta –dijo jalando a Musa del brazo.

* * *

-Si mamá, ya voy a casa, ¿Necesitas algo?

_-No, solo quiero saber si llegarás pronto._

-Si, ya voy caminando.

_-¿Caminando? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu motocicleta?_

-Se la he prestado a Stella, es que tenía algo urgente que hacer después de clases.

_-Siempre prestando las cosas a tus amigas… ¿Y si le sucede algo?_

-No, Stella sabe conducir muy bien.

_-Me refería a la motocicleta. No te compraremos una nueva._

-No va a pasar nada mamá.

_-Si claro, siempre dices lo mismo, y después, sucede lo peor…_

-¿Me llamabas para retarme? Podrías haber esperado a que llegue a casa.

_-No, no llamaba para eso, lo sabes._

-Bueno, de todas formas, ya me queda poco para llegar.

_-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen de hoy?_

-Supongo que bien…

_-¿Supones?_

-Por favor, mamá…

_-Cuéntame, has estudiado bastante, no puede haberte ido tan mal._

-Ya te lo contaré cuando llegue a casa.

_-Está bien, no tardes. Te estaré esperando._

-Está bien, adiós.

Musa colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando, y todavía le faltaban algunos minutos más para llegar a su casa.

Maldijo a Stella cuando pensó en ella montada en su motocicleta, sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo por llegar a donde quiere, aparte de conducir, claro.

¿Por qué le había pasado su motocicleta? Ahora se arrepentía.

"_Las amigas se ayudan_", había dicho Stella, y con eso la había convencido de que le prestara su motocicleta para ir a juntarse con un chico al centro. ¿A eso le llama ella una "urgencia"? Si, para Stella, claro que lo era.

La había molestado desde la mañana, desde que había puesto un pie dentro de la sala de clases, y le había rogado el resto del día.

"_Haré tus tareas el resto del año_", le había dicho Stella. Sabía que no cumpliría esa promesa, pero de todas formas, había acabado pasándole las llaves. Después de todo… Para que están las amigas.

Sonrió al pensar en eso y siguió caminando.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, y espero que le diera la luz verde para cruzar al otro lado. Y mientras espera, tuvo la idea de mirar a su alrededor.

Lo primero que vio fue un restaurant. Se veía muy lindo, como lo había visto la última vez que había estado ahí.

Sonrió al recordar la vergüenza que había pasado la primera vez que vio a la hermana de Riven.

-Que ridícula… -susurró sonriendo.

Recordaba ese día a la perfección, y lo lamentaba, porque era uno de esos momentos vergonzosos que todo el mundo debería olvidar con rapidez.

Observó el estacionamiento, para asegurarse de que el auto de Riven no se encontraba ahí está vez.

Suspiró. No, no est… Su corazón se aceleró y dejó de respirar por algunos segundos.


	13. Crecer

Okeeey, tienen todo el derecho de querer matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero... Está bien, no tengo excusa. La pereza se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo, junto con que he restaurado mi computador a como venía de fábrica y ya sabe que eso significa volver a instalar todo de nuevo y me he tardado bastante en eso.

En fin, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo y ya cada vez más cerca del final.

Espero les guste y espero saber sus opiniones. Y muchas gracias a todos quienes me dejaron un review del capítulo anterior, de verdad que los leo todos muy emocionada y me alegra saber que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia y de darme su opinión, lo mismo les digo a los lectores silenciosos, les agradezco mucho y los invito a escribirme que tal les parece todo.

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginnio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

Si, si estaba. El auto de Riven estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera se fijó si la luz del semáforo había cambiado a verde, pero supuso que si había cambiado cuando cruzó corriendo la calle y ningún auto pasó.

Se acercó al restaurant rápidamente y observó.

Las primeras tres ventanas por las que fisgó no llamaron su atención para nada, sin embargo, la cuarta ventana, hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por algunos segundos, que su respiración se cortara y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Riven estaba ahí, sentado en la mesa más cercana a la ventana, comiendo. Frente a él, una hermosa mujer, su cabello de un color castaño casi amarillento le llegaba a la cintura. Vestía de manera elegante y usaba tacones exageradamente altos. No pudo verle el rostro, debido a que ella se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana, pero se imaginó a una estirada mujer, elegante, amargada, de la edad de Riven aunque posiblemente no lo demostrara, exageradamente maquillada y pese a todo, hermosa ante los ojos de Riven. Ese pensamiento logró que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

Vio como ella estiraba su brazo hacia Riven, como él tomaba su mano entre las suyas y la llevaba a sus labios, dejando un delicado beso en ella. Luego ella volvió a tomar el tenedor y continuó comiendo.

Entonces, cuando Musa menos lo esperaba, Riven dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y la vio.

La observó unos segundos. Intrigado, sorprendido, confundido… ¿Alegre quizás? Devolvió su vista hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba, le dijo un par de palabras y luego, sin apartar su vista de la ventana, se puso de pie.

¿Iría Riven tras ella?

Era mejor que eso no sucediera.

Comenzó a caminar, a paso rápido, alejándose lo antes posible del restaurant, secándose las lágrimas y suspirando para tranquilizarse.

Sintió unos pasos rápidos tras ella. ¿Riven estaba corriendo? Y una mano la tomo del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Quién es esa? ¿Otra hermana? –preguntó Musa, debía asegurarse…

Riven suspiró.

-No.

Musa comenzó a caminar, pero Riven la detuvo nuevamente.

-Has encontrado a alguien muy rápido.

-No he encontrado a nadie. Ella me ha encontrado a mí.

Musa lo observó confundida unos segundos, luego, lo entendió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto? –preguntó enojada- lo habría aceptado más fácilmente.

-Lo siento –dijo apenado.

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Yo lo siento! Siento que no hayas tenido el valor de decírmelo a la cara. Habría sido más fácil, saber que ella estaba de vuelta, que tú la habías visto y te habías dado cuenta de que continuabas enamorado de ella. ¡Debiste ser sincero!

-Las cosas no sucedieron así…

-Dijiste que no tenías motivos para continuar conmigo, y me hiciste creer que era por mi culpa

Riven no dijo nada.

-Si, es mejor quedarse en silencio y ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo, porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo. No vales la pena Riven… Pensé que eras distinto, pero eso ya no importa porque lo de nosotros no tiene vuelta atrás, voy a seguir con mi vida y voy a avanzar, voy a crecer Riven, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Crecer! Lo que deberías hacer tú.

No le intereso si Riven tenía algo más que decirle. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de ese lugar a toda prisa.

No quiso mirar atrás, pero supuso que Riven había vuelto con su mujer, porque no la siguió ni lo escuchó hablarle.

-Cobarde… -susurró mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia su casa.

* * *

Después de que llegó a su casa, se duchó para sacarse todas aquellas malas energías que habían quedado en ella después de su encuentro con Riven.

Se sintió más aliviada después de la ducha que se dio, y se dedicó a estudiar para el examen que tendría al día siguiente. Por suerte, ya solo le quedaba un examen, y después de eso podría relajarse hasta que los resultados estuvieran listos y fueran publicados, ese día podría estresarse de nuevo.

Le preocupaba enormemente no poder concentrarse y no poder estudiar bien, porque eso podía influir en sus calificaciones. ¿Y si le iba mal? No, eso no podía suceder, ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres? Que había reprobado sus exámenes porque se había enamorado de alguien mucho mayor que ella, alguien que la utilizó, que se aprovechó de ella y de su amor, y que luego la abandonó cuando otra apareció en su vida, o cuando otra decidió volver a buscarlo, y ella había sufrido tanto por él, que no había sido capaz de aprenderse ninguna de las fechas que aparecían en los libros de historia, porque lo único que era capaz de pensar en ese momento, era en él, en él con su mujer, y en ella sola para siempre.

¿Y si sus amigas aprobaban y ella no? Eso sería peor, ver como ellas seguían adelante, como cada una continuaba estudiando, como entraban en la universidad y le contaban sobre sus vidas universitarias, mientras ella se quedaba sola, por no ser capaz de concentrarse, de estudiar y por no ser capaz de aprobar unos exámenes.

No, eso no podía suceder…

Por suerte, al día siguiente el estado de humor de Musa mejoró. Aunque hubiera sido preferible que mejorara el día anterior, cuando debía estudiar. Sin embargo, su cambio de humor provocó que ella se sintiera más segura de sí misma, y más optimista. De modo que, cuando realizó el examen, respondió las preguntas, terminó y lo entregó al profesor para luego salir del aula, sintió que no le había ido tan mal después de todo. Quizás no sería la calificación más alta, pero tenía altas esperanzas de aprobar.

Y las cosas mejoraron para Musa cuando sus amigas le dieron la noticia de que en la noche pasarían por ella, a buscarla para ir de fiesta, para celebrar que al fin habían acabado los exámenes.

Por lo que pasó la tarde arreglándose. Escogiendo la mejor ropa que tuviera en su armario, arreglándose el cabello y maquillándose, para verse genial en la noche, para que la gente no note que en el fondo está sufriendo.

Se levantó de la cama cuando sintió el ruido de un automóvil estacionarse fuera de su casa. Miró por la ventana y ahí estaban sus amigas incondicionales, bajando de una lujosa limusina blanca.

-¡Se han vuelto locas! –gritó Musa por la ventana.

Luego la cerró y salió a toda prisa de la casa, a juntarse con sus amigas.

-¡Esto es genial! –dijo Musa, observando la limusina mientras sus amigas se iban subiendo.

-Y aquí tengo cuatro entradas para un concierto que habrá está noche –dijo Stella sonriendo.

-Y cuatro pases para que podamos entrar a una fiesta, luego del concierto –dijo Layla.

-Pero, debes dejar de pensar en Riven –dijo Flora.

Musa suspiró.

-Claro que si –dijo sonriendo y sus tres amigas la abrazaron mientras la limusina se ponía en marcha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Darcy había tenido la "necesidad", como le había llamado ella, de salir de compras al centro comercial, y le había exigido a Riven que la acompañara. Y este, no muy emocionado, aceptó.

Pero definitivamente se arrepintió cuando salieron de la sexta tienda de ropa del centro comercial. Darcy estaba decidida a recorrer cada tienda y comprar cada cosa que le pareciera linda y le quedara bien, y Riven parecía condenado a cargar cada bolsa sin la menor opción de reclamar.

-Lo había olvidado –dijo Darcy deteniéndose de repente y observando su reloj- es la hora de mi masaje descontracturante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Riven confundido.

-Mi masaje descontracturante.

-¿Descontracturante? ¿Y para que necesitas eso? –preguntó Riven confundido.

-Para relajarme, es obvio. ¿Desde cuándo haces tantas preguntas? Todo esto de volver a vivir juntos me ha tenido muy estresada, ya sabes, volver a mi antigua vida…

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que tan terrible puede ser –dijo Riven en tono irónico.

-¿Me acompañaras? –preguntó Darcy, ignorando sus palabras.

-Sí, claro…

-Bien, entonces vámonos de prisa, no puedo llegar tarde.

-¿No crees que deberíamos pasar a casa a dejar todas estas bolsas?

-No hay tiempo. Vamos Riven, puedes cargarlas un tiempo más. Te ayudaría, pero ya sabes lo delicadas que tengo las manos, y me he arreglado las uñas hace muy poco, no quiero que se estropeen.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas –dijo Riven fingiendo una sonrisa.

Darcy se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego continuó caminando a toda prisa.

Riven la siguió.

* * *

Las chicas intentaron hacer de todo para que Musa pudiera olvidarse de Riven y disfrutara del concierto. Pero nada ayudó. Ni siquiera la alegró que estuvieran en primera fila, a solo unos metros del cantante estrella, que era muy guapo.

Las canciones románticas hicieron que su estado de ánimo decayera. Y con cada frase de cada canción, Musa recordaba un momento vivido con Riven, o lo recordaba a él con su mujer, y las ganas de llorar la invadían. Pero se resistió, porque sus amigas no se lo merecían. Ellas estaban esforzándose demasiado para que Musa olvidara todo de una vez y pudiera pasarlo bien, ser feliz de nuevo, y ella no iba a menospreciar el lindo gesto que estaban teniendo con ella. No podía ser tan malagradecida y ponerse a llorar ahí, arruinarles la noche.

Intentó distraerse, cantó las canciones intentando no recordar nada y no asimilarlas a nada, y bailó un par de veces con Layla, lo que la animó un poco más.

La fiesta que vino después estuvo mucho mejor. La música era más animada, había mucha gente bailando y conversando, y había cosas para beber y comer. Por lo que las chicas se pasaron el resto de la noche divirtiéndose, y Musa, dejando atrás a Riven.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

* * *

Musa caminaba nerviosa hacia el hall central. Suspiraba una y otra vez. Inspiraba, exhalaba, todo con tal de poder relajarse y dejar de pensar en lo peor: Que reprobara sus exámenes.

Al fin habían sido publicados los resultados de los exámenes. Exámenes que definirían todo. Si pasaría unas vacaciones relajadas e imaginando su vida universitaria, o si, por el contrario, todo se volvería un infierno en su vida.

Por los pasillos había algunos que ya habían visto el resultado de sus exámenes. Se les notaba en el rostro la felicidad que emanaba, o algunos otros, lloraban a mares o le rogaban a algún profesor.

Suspiró una última vez y entró en el hall.

Estaba lleno de gente, y junto a la tabla en donde estaban publicados los resultados, vio a Stella, Flora y Layla sonriéndose entre ellas, seguramente habían aprobado.

No quiso continuar esperando y avanzó rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre todos los estudiantes que se empujaban desesperados por llegar a la tabla y ver como les había ido.

Una vez que llegó, suspiró nuevamente y buscó su nombre entre la lista de todos los alumnos. Cuando por fin lo identificó, no espero más y observó.

_APROBADA_

Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Que la felicidad se apoderaba de ella.

No alcanzó siquiera a sonreír, cuando sus tres amigas se abalanzaron sobre ella en un abrazo de felicidad.

-Hemos aprobado todas –dijo Flora sonriendo emocionada.

-Y debemos celebrarlo como corresponde –dijo Stella, buscando algo dentro de su mochila.

Todas la observaron atentas.

-¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! –gritó emocionada mientras mostraba unos boletos de avión.

-Como te adoro, Stella –dijo Layla abrazándola.

-Está bien –dijo Stella, observando a Musa- si no consigo que olvides a Riven con esto, ya no sé que más hacer.

Musa sonrió.

-Claro que lo conseguirás –dijo.

* * *

Riven y Darcy tendrían una cena en la casa de Brandon y su esposa, por lo que antes de llegar, aprovecharon el camino para pasar a comprar una botella de vino con la que pudieran presentarse.

Riven estacionó el auto fuera del supermercado. Y Darcy, en completo silencio, bajo del auto a comprar.

Riven suspiró. Sus viajes en auto eran por lo general en completo silencio, y eso lo estaba aburriendo.

Observó a Darcy por la ventana, y vio como entraba al supermercado con su clásico y coqueto movimiento de caderas. Y de pronto, algo en la ventana llamó su atención.

***FLASH BACK***

_Musa observó por la ventana. Se acercó al vidrio y lo empañó con su aliento lo que más pudo._

_-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Riven._

_Musa no contestó. Se apresuró a escribir en el sector que había empañado. Dibujo un corazón y dentro de él una M y una R, y bajo de estas escribió "4ever"._

_-No hagas eso –dijo Riven- deja marcas._

_-Es la idea –dijo Musa- cada vez que veas esto, te acordarás de mí. Incluso cuando ya no estemos juntos, y cuando eso pase, te sentirás mal, muy mal._

_-Eres muy mala –dijo Riven._

_-Sí, pero cuando eso pase, te darás cuenta de que en realidad te lo merecías –dijo Musa sonriendo._

_-Como tu digas –dijo Riven sonriendo._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Si supiera Musa que sus planes de hacerlo sentir mal habían resultado.

Bastó un recuerdo, para que todo en su mente se aclarara.

Vio como Darcy salía del supermercado con una botella de vino de las más caras en la mano y caminaba hacía el auto. Y con una sencillez increíble, la vida le dejó claro, donde se había equivocado.

Darcy subió al auto sin decir nada, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que Riven pusiera en marcha el auto nuevamente.

Y anduvieron alrededor de diez minutos en completo silencio, los peores diez minutos de la vida de Riven.

-No puedo –dijo Riven, cuando detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Brandon.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Darcy confundida.

-Lo siento…

-No vendremos más a casa de Brandon si te vas a poner así –bromeó Darcy.

-El problema no es la casa de Brandon –dijo Riven- es algo, mucho más sencillo.

Darcy lo observó atenta.

-Ya no te quiero –dijo Riven.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Si –susurró Riven.

-Otra vez con la historia de que me marche de casa –dijo Darcy molesta- no te soporto cuando te pones así. Hablaremos luego.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Darcy bajó del auto con la botella de vino en una mano y con su bolso en la otra, y se dirigió la puerta de la casa de Brandon.

Riven la observó sin decir nada, en el fondo, le agradecía que lo dejara solo. Por lo que condujo a toda prisa hacia su casa, para aprovechar la tranquilidad para pensar.

Pero, cuando se recostó sobre el sillón se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho en que pensar.

Al fin había comprendido que no amaba a Darcy, que no estaba enamorado de ella y que no la quería. ¿Qué pensaba, cuando decidió volver con ella? No lo sabía, pero ahora al menos ya estaba seguro de algo en su vida.

Decidió levantarse y buscar algo que hacer.

Primero fue a la cocina y se sirvió una copa del trago más fuerte que encontró en el bar, y luego entró en la biblioteca y encendió el computador.

Revisó su correo electrónico y un nuevo correo, con un asunto bastante extraño y remitente que no conocía, llamó su atención: "_Mensaje de un buen amigo"_

Abrió el correó rápidamente, y cuando lo leyó, deseo no haberlo visto.


	14. Mensaje de un buen amigo

Ooooookey, sé que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo así que me merezco todo su odio e indiferencia :( La verdad, no tengo excusas... Simplemente he estado enfocada en otras cosas que me están consumiendo la vida pero ya pasará.. jeje.

Con respecto al capítulo: Sé que es ultrisimamente mega corto y definitivamente no tengo perdón de Dios. Osea, primero los hago esperar un montonazo de tiempo, y luego aparezco con esto que, no es ni la mitad de la mitad de un capítulo decente... Mi excusa (ésta vez si tengo una) es que ya queda muy poquisimo para el final de la historia, y creo que si agrego algo más a este capítulo arruinaré el final, que por cierto, será el próximo capítulo.

Prometo actualizar pronto :D

Muchisísimas gracias a todos quienes se da el tiempo de leer mi historia, y más aún de comentarla. Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta, en verdad, me encanta leer sus opiniones. Y obviamente también agradezco a los lectores silenciosos, y los invito a comentar :D

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

Cuando Darcy llegó a la casa, Riven estaba sentado en el sillón, observando la puerta, atento a su llegada. Se había bebido dos copas de vino mientras la esperaba.

-Estás despierto –dijo Darcy sonriendo, sin darle mucha importancia y pasando por su lado, directo a la escalera que la llevaría a su habitación.

Riven tomó una hoja de papel que estaba a su lado, y se apresuro a leerla antes de que Darcy subiera la escalera.

_-Amor mío esta mañana me he despertado pensando en ti…_

Darcy se congeló al instante

_-Me he despertado extrañándote_ –continuó leyendo Riven- _apenada, sobre todo al pensar que ahora estarás con él, ¿Podrás soportarlo? Tengo ganas de… _Esto me lo saltaré porque no vale la pena leerlo. Continuare desde aquí… _Espero que consigas ganar. Así te quedarás en la ciudad y podremos vivir juntos. Sky, no sabes cuánto deseo que estemos juntos._

Riven se levantó del sillón y camino lentamente hacia Darcy, quien todavía no lograba entender cómo es que Riven estaba leyendo eso.

-Esto es un mail que has enviado tú –le dijo Riven- se lo has enviado a Sky. Solo que sky, el idiota que quería quedarse con mi trabajo, ha perdido y ha tenido que irse… Y curiosamente, apareces tú… Así que, he preparado todas estas hermosas maletas, he empacado todas tus pertenencias.

Darcy lo observó en silencio, atónita, mientras Riven tomaba el suelo un par de maletas.

-Si tuvieras la amabilidad de seguirme hasta la puerta…

Darcy no dijo nada, pero hizo caso a lo que le decía Riven.

-Me gustaría que hicieras como las hadas de los cuentos –dijo Riven, mientras habría la puerta de la casa, dejaba las maletas fuera y empujaba suavemente a Darcy para que saliera- que desaparezcas para siempre.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente, de modo que Darcy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

Se sentía libre. Desde que Darcy había vuelto, se había convertido en un estorbo, una carga pesada. Y al fin se había liberado de ella.

* * *

-Riven, por favor, no hacía falta –dijo Timmy, entrando en la oficina de Riven, con un ordenador nuevo en sus brazos.

-Es una forma de darte las gracias –dijo Riven sonriendo- me has ayudado mucho.

-Pero si las ideas han sido tuyas –dijo Timmy confundido- yo solo he hecho mi trabajo, así que ¿Porque me regalas un ordenador?

Riven sonrió.

-Porque eres un buen amigo.

Timmy lo observó sorprendido.

-Conocías a Sky, conocías a Darcy… No me ha sido difícil descubrirlo. El mail que me llegó, se envió desde un ordenador de la empresa, y ya era muy tarde. A esa hora solo estabas tú y Jason aquí, y no creo que haya sido él.

-Riven perdóname –dijo Timmy apenado- quizás no debí…

-Al contrario –dijo Riven, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Timmy- gracias, muchas gracias.

Timmy sonrió satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Musa se encontraba viajando en un avión con sus tres mejores amigas.

Todas habían aprobado sus exámenes finales, lo que significaba que al fin se habían acabado las clases para ellas. Disfrutarían el verano al máximo, pasando juntas un hermoso mes de vacaciones, lejos de sus familias, de los problemas, e incluso de los desamores.

Estaban dispuestas a vivir excelentes aventuras, por eso, habían comprado un diario, el cual irían escribiendo día tras día, contando las cosas que les iban sucediendo, los lugares que iban visitando y los chicos a los cuales conocían.

Todas estaban realmente emocionadas por los fabulosos días que les esperaban. Sin embargo, en la mente de Musa las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

Estaba alegre, contenta, fascinada con la idea de al fin haber terminado una etapa de su vida ahora podría despreocuparse y disfrutar con sus amigas… Pero, no podía. No podía dejar la tristeza de lado, no podía sacar de su cabeza a Riven y por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de extrañarlo… Quizás un buen viaje con sus amigas le haría bien, después de todo.

* * *

_**Un mes después**_

* * *

-Miren quien está aquí, el falso agente del banco.

Riven se sobresalto. Llevaba cerca de quince minutos parado fuera de la casa de Musa. Había llamado un par de veces, pero nadie había acudido a abrir la puerta. Ahora entendía por qué. Los padres de Musa habían salido, y ahora que iban llegando a su hogar, se habían encontrado con él observando fijamente la puerta.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó el padre de Musa, confundido.

Riven guardó silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirles?

-¿Qué desea?-preguntó la madre de Musa.

-Solo quiero entregarle esto a Musa –dijo, dándole un sobre blanco.

-Ella no está. Se fue de vacaciones con sus amigas, volverá en dos semanas.

Riven asintió. No sabía porque, pero se esperaba que ella no estuviera en casa. Quizás conocía bien a las amigas de Musa.

La madre de Musa suspiró.

-Se la daré cuando vuelva –dijo, y paso por el lado de él para entrar en la casa.

El padre de Musa la siguió, completamente desconcertado.

-¿Vas a decirme quién es? –preguntó, una vez que la puerta de la casa se hubo cerrado y Riven ya no podía escucharlos- ¿Y por qué le envía cartas a mi hija? ¿Son de amor? Deberíamos abrirla, solo para asegurarnos…

-¿Asegurarnos de que? –preguntó la madre de Musa sonriendo.

-No lo sé, de lo que sea… Quiero saber que está pasando en la vida de mi hija.

-Pues entonces deberías preguntárselo, no espiar sus cosas.

-¿Tú sabes algo de esto? Claro que lo sabes… ¡Soy su padre, también tengo derechos sobre ella!

-Tienes el derecho de ir a dejar este sobre a su habitación, y no tocarlo hasta que ella vuelva.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, y a regañadientes tomó el sobre que su esposa le estaba entregando e hizo lo que ella le dijo.

* * *

.

Por cierto, ya ven que importante ha sido Timmy en esta historia *-*


	15. Cumpliendo tu sueño

Tomates, tomates y más tomates para mí por todo el tiempo que me he ausentado y los he dejado con la duda sobre el final de esta historia.

Quiero que sepan que todo este tiempo he tenido en mente terminar esta historia y que por nada planeo dejarlas incompletas (ésta o cualquier otra). Solo he estado demasiado ocupada y los tiempos libres que tengo los ocupo en descansar. Ahora al fin me he animado a continuar y he obligado a mi inspiración a volver a mí.

Así que, con unas disculpas enormes a cada uno de ustedes, les traigo el final de esta historia! Le doy las gracias a cada uno de ustedes, por acompañarme hasta el final, en verdad agradezco mucho que se den el tiempo de leer y más de dejarme sus lindas opiniones.

Con respecto al nombre de la película en la que me he inspirado, estoy pensando en dejarlos con la duda! (muajajajaja). Nah! No me quiero burlar, solo estoy considerando hacer una continuación de la historia (ya saben, una adaptación de la segunda película), y si les digo el nombre, estoy segura de que verán también la segunda película y ya no tendrá sentido escribir nada más :( Prometo comenzar a escribir la siguiente historia lo más pronto posible y no tardar tanto en actualizar. Ya al final, si que les doy el nombre de las dos películas :D

Y bueno, espero sus opiniones con este final. Me he esforzado en hacerlo lindo, para que les queden ganas de leer la continuación jeje, pero ya me darán sus opiniones ustedes!

Agradecimientos del capítulo anterior:

Cereza Prohibida: No sabes cuaaanto me alegra que te haya gustado el capí anterior! Con lo genial que tu escribes, leer tu opinión en verdad es muy importante para mí. Por cierto, las cosas que me mantienen ocupadas si son buenas, así que te agradezco mucho que me des ánimos, que intento hacer lo mejor que puedo todos los días Con respecto a los demás romances, si, lo he estado pensando y quizàs me centre demasiado en la pareja de Musa y Riven, posiblemente en la continuación de esta historia agregue un poco más de las demás Winx y los especialistas. Y, Darcy y Sky, Dios! Creo que ni siquiera quiero imaginármelos juntos jajaja. Solo lo pensé porque, ya sabemos el pasado de Riven y Darcy en la serie, y por otro lado, la rivalidad de Riven con Sky, y luego han terminado juntos! Okey, creo que en el fondo no los considero una mala pareja, pero definitivamente Bloom es para él jajajaj.

athenea malfoy uchiha: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Solo me esfuerzo bastante con lo que escribo y el gran secreto es imaginarme siendo Musa! Jajajaja (ya, en serio, todas quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Musa). Espero que este final te guste y me des tu opinión, a ver si no te decepciono!

Juanito2124: Sé que todos nos hemos enamorado de Timmy por lo que ha hecho! jajaja. Me alegra que el capí anterior te haya gustado, y espero no defraudarte con este, saludos amigo

Fran003: Lo siento muuuucho, pero hemos llegado al final :( Aunque yo también creo que ha sido muy pronto, así que solo por eso te doy la gran noticia de que haré una continuación! Espero que este final te guste, y espero ver tu opinión en la continuación también (oh y, lo siento si no digo el nombre de la película, pero es que no quiero arruinar la continuaciòn9. Por cierto, lo siento mucho por la tardanza, para nada es una molestia que me pidas que actualice pronto, al contrario, me motivas a continuar escribiendo!

eugesilva: Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y como a escribo. Es un gran honor que opines todo eso, ya que yo pienso lo mismo de ti con cada una de tus historia que leo, Saludos!

Delfiii: Hola! Muchas gracias por recomendar mi historia, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero que me cuentes que te ha parecido este final.

AntoEfron: Ahora sí que la he continuado! No sé si el final se parece a el del Diario de Riven, pero... Ahí me dirás tu que opinas, Saludos y gracias!

* * *

_**El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginnio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo sim**__**plmente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

.

-¿Ordenando la oficina? Creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo, la mía es un verdadero chiquero.

-Hola Jason –dijo Riven- no, solo estoy empacando.

Jason lo observó unos segundos.

-Tu trabajo ha sido un gran éxito, ¿Sabes? La idea del faro ha sido tan maravillosa que muchos cantantes quieren trabajar con nosotros ahora, estaremos llenos de trabajo por un buen tiempo.

-Me parece genial –dijo Riven, sin parar de meter sus cosas en una caja- puedes llamar a tu amigo Sky para que te ayude.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me voy.

-¿Te han ofrecido otro trabajo? Si el problema es el dinero, podemos solucionarlo…

-No Jason, no estás entendiendo. Simplemente me voy de vacaciones –dijo, terminando de cerrar la caja y llevándosela fuera.

-Oh bien, entonces mientras estés fuera se encargará de todo Timmy.

-Olvídalo, no sé cuando volveré.

-¿Cómo el tipo de videoclip que abandona todo por irse a vivir a una isla desierta?

Riven sonrió.

-¿Por qué crees que todo se trata de videoclips? Estás obsesionado con el trabajo. Hay más cosas en la vida.

Jason no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó mientras él se marchaba.

* * *

-¡He llegado! –gritó Musa emocionada mientras entraba en su casa, cargando su pesada maleta.

Su padre fue el primero en acercarse a saludarla.

-Cuanto te he extrañado –dijo abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti papá –dijo Musa sonriendo feliz.

Su madre también se acercó a abrazarla.

-¿Has comido algo durante el viaje? –preguntó su madre- estás muy flaca.

-Déjala mujer, está muy guapa.

Musa sonrió.

-Les he traído regalos –dijo, abriendo su maleta y sacando dos bolsas con regalos- lo hemos pasado increíble con las chicas, tienen que ver la cantidad de fotos que he sacado para mostrarles.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para ver las todas –dijo su padre- ahora deberías descansar, vienes de un viaje muy largo.

-Muchas gracias por los regalos.

-De nada mamá. Iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación.

-¡Musa! -la llamó su madre, recordando algo de pronto.

Musa la observó atenta.

-Ha venido… -no quiso pronunciar su nombre.

Musa la observó confundida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

-Hay algo en tu habitación que debes ver –dijo.

Musa asintió y caminó hacia su habitación.

Cuando entró, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando se fue.

Dejo su maleta en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que estuviera fuera de su lugar. Y lo encontró en la cama. Un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en él.

Supo inmediatamente quien le había dejado la carta, y su corazón se aceleró al recordarlo.

¿Qué quería ahora?

Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él. Después de pasar unas vacaciones fabulosas con sus amigas, de conocer a tantos chicos guapos y dejar de pensar en él, aparecía nuevamente.

¿Debía leerla?

Volver a recordar todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que había sentido por él, y finalmente, todo lo que había sufrido.

Suspiró, intentando darse valor.

Tomó la carta con cuidado y decidió abrirla.

_**Musa:**_

_**Sé que esto debe parecerte ridículo, y seguramente decidas no leer esta carta. Sin embargo, si decides leerla, solo estoy escribiendo para pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho.**_

_**Cuando nos conocimos, de aquella forma tan ¿Agresiva?, creo que nunca te pedí perdón por el accidente, y ahora, después de todo lo que he reflexionado y pensando estando solo, acabo de darme cuenta del error que he cometido. Así que te pido perdón por eso, por el golpe que recibiste al caer al suelo, por los daños que le causé a tu motocicleta, por ser grosero contigo y no preocuparme como correspondía, quizás si debiste haber llamado a la policía y a la ambulancia. Era lo correcto, y seguramente nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas al hacerlo. Te habrías ahorrado todos los daños que te causé después de ese día.**_

_**Llevo demasiado tiempo sin escribir una carta, ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he pasado la vida escribiendo mails de trabajo que no tienen ningún compromiso de por medio. Así que supongo que esta es otra de las cosas que he recuperado contigo, una de las tantas cosas que me hiciste ver mientras estuvimos juntos.**_

_**Y te agradezco por eso, por devolverme la vida, por sacarme de esa maldita depresión que me estaba consumiendo, por hacerme ver en el hombre en el que me estaba convirtiendo, obsesionado con el trabajo y sin nada más importante que hacer. Te agradezco, por devolverme la sonrisa y la diversión, y por ponerle el color a mi vida que tanto me hacía falta. Por los momentos de sorpresas y enfado, también los momentos románticos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir el corazón acelerado al escuchar la voz de alguien, sin sentir la enorme felicidad de escuchar a alguien llamarme "mi amor".**_

_**Quizás no debería hablarte de esto, pero necesito que sepas todo lo que ha estado pasando en mi vida últimamente. El día que Darcy volvió, mi mente se convirtió en un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos. Quise decirle que ya no la amaba, que estaba contigo, que tú eras parte de mi vida. Pero no pude… Pensé en nosotros siendo una pareja real. ¿En verdad habría sido posible, con tantos años de diferencia? Y entonces te imaginé conociendo a alguien más, alguien de tu edad, alguien que pudiera darte todo lo que yo no puedo, que pasara por tus mismas situaciones, y no con alguien con una vida ya hecha, alguien esclavizado en el trabajo, que no sale a fiestas, que sigue las reglas. ¿Qué es lo que podría ofrecerte? Y ahí estaba Darcy, dispuesta a volver conmigo, a vivir juntos y formar nuestro hogar, aquel que antes habíamos tenido.**_

_**Ni siquiera tomé la decisión de volver con Darcy y dejarte, al menos no directamente. Solo le dije que sí a ella, como siempre hacía, y luego me fui a verte. Y te vi, tan feliz, inocente, solo dispuesta a divertirte… Me convencí de que te estaba haciendo un favor, a ambos.**_

_**Ahora, Darcy se ha ido. Esta vez para siempre. Un buen amigo me ha ayudado a descubrir que en realidad, Darcy siempre tuvo a alguien más, y que solo volvió cuando no tuvo a donde ir. Y no tienes idea de cómo me siento… Porque no puedo olvidar tu mirada, tus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El odio, la rabia y el dolor con el que me miraste la última vez que nos vimos… Y ya ni siquiera sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto al escribirte, si ya encontraste a alguien más, si ya me olvidaste…**_

_**Te amo Musa. Me pareciste hermosa la primera vez que te vi. Estaba tan enamorado de ti la última vez que nos vimos. Continúo estándolo…**_

_**Te deseo lo mejor, que seas feliz siempre, que jamás dejes de sonreír. Ya sea encontrando a alguien que te ame y que te corresponda en todo el amor que eres capaz de dar, o volviendo conmigo, alguien que te ama, que se tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que la edad es una cuestión sin importancia, que necesitó perderte para darse cuenta que su vida era miserable hasta que tu llegaste. Alguien que te ama con tanta intensidad, que decidió volver realidad aquello con lo que tu soñabas, que abandono todo lo que consideraba importante, por vivir en tu lugar favorito y esperarte ahí el tiempo que haga falta.**_

_**Por siempre, Riven.**_

* * *

_¿Entienden ahora que llevó a Riven a pasar horas sentado en unas rocas de una isla desierta?_

_Y eso no es todo, ¿Recuerdan el Faro del que hablaba Musa? ¿Y del sueño de vivir en él? Bueno… Riven lo ha hecho._

_Pero, para hacer realidad un sueño hay que esperar, tener paciencia. Como para aprender a pescar, o reconquistar a una mujer._

_Desde que vive en el Faro, Riven mira continuamente el reloj, como si fuera una especie de reclamo para Musa._

_Pero, lo bonito de amor es que no es fruto de ningún calculo._

Y durante las horas de la tarde, después de haber pasado todo el día observando el mar. Riven escuchó una motocicleta acercándose, y el ruido de la bocina interrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó a toda prisa y corrió en dirección al único caminó que había. Pudo ver la motocicleta acercándose, y no tuvo dudas de quien era.

Cuando al fin se reunieron, ella se sacó el casco, se bajó de la motocicleta y se observaron fijamente unos segundos, sonriendo.

-Te tardaste demasiado –dijo Riven.

-Yo llevo esperándote toda mi vida, y aún no me he quejado.

Riven sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Lo retomamos desde aquí?

Riven no perdió más el tiempo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y sentía que se le escaparía del pecho cuando sus labios al fin se rozaron.

Se besaron hasta que les hizo falta el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-Ven –dijo Riven- debes ver esto.

La tomó de la mano y corrieron juntos hasta el faro. Subieron la larga escalera a toda prisa, hasta que llegaron al final, en donde se encontraron con una hermosa vista del océano y de la puesta de sol.

Ambos observaron todo en silencio.

-Prométeme una cosa –dijo Musa.

Riven la observó. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se veía realmente hermosa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que estoy pensando- dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

Él lo pensó unos segundos. ¿Prometerle que? ¿Y que más daba? Si con ella lo tenía absolutamente todo. No importa lo que sea, el hará lo que ella quiera. No volverán a separarse.

Lo prometo –dijo finalmente.

* * *

.

_Gracias por todo, nos leemos!_


End file.
